Different Upbringing Book 1
by Givihe
Summary: Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years. Give this story a chance, please. And Please Review! It'd appreciate the feedback!
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Welcome to my first chapter story. If you have any questions or requests, send it in a review or PM me. Let me know what you think. I know that the story may sound dorky at first, but give it time, it'll get better.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Prologue

-Kidnapped-

-Mount Pazu-

"Gohan! Gohan!" The sound of a young girl's voice could be heard on Mount Pazu as she chased after her brother. Said brother, Gohan, was already a distance away from his sister. He was slightly annoyed that his sister was chasing after him and was trying to lose her.

Unfortunately to Gohan's likes, his sister was fast and caught up to him easily. She grabbed onto Gohan's arm and laughed. "Caught you, Gohan." She giggled.

Gohan, annoyed, shoved her away from him. His sister fell onto her back. She got up and looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "Gohan?" she questioned.

"Leave me alone, Arata!" Gohan said. "Can't you see that I don't want to play with you?"

Tears left Arata's eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "B-But, w-we always play t-together." She stuttered.

"Well, I don't want to." Gohan said before running away.

Arata stayed sitting on her bottom and contemplated what had just happed as her tears continued to fall. Getting up, Arata whipped the tears away from her cheeks only to have fresh one replace the old ones. She ran the opposite direction of her brother, ending up far away from her house. Collapsing, Arata wrapped her small arms around her knees, dragging them up to her chest and digging her head into the space between her knees.

Arata, too focused on her brother's mean behavior, didn't pay attention to the figure coming up behind him. He had long and spikey hair to his feet with a short black leotard and armor over the leotard. A smirk grazed across his face as he saw the young girl crying, the tail attached to her body curled around her waist like his was.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the figure said.

Arata froze before cautiously turning to see who was behind her. Fear crept into her eyes. "W-Who are you?" she stuttered.

The figure smirked. "Raditz." He said. "Thanks to that tail of yours, I know that you must be my brother's spawn. Where's kakarot?"

"Kaka-what? What's that?" Arata asked, whipping the tears away from her eyes as curiosity coming into her mind.

Raditz sighed. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of the 2-year-old, Raditz came closer to the girl and picked her up by her tail, holding her upside down. The grip he had on Arata's tail caused her to scream in agonizing pain.

"Papa!" Arata screamed with fresh tears coming down her cheeks.

Raditz smiled. _Kakarot will come at the sound of his spawn's screams for sure._ He thought while tightening his grip on her tail, causing Arata to scream even more.

Raditz' thoughts were right as a man with unruly hair and wearing an orange and blue gi landed close to the commotion. "About time you got here, Kakarot." Raditz said.

"Papa." Arata said through her tears.

"Let my daughter go." Goku said immediately. "And who are you?"

Raditz sighed. "You don't even remember your own brother?" he asked.

"Brother?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Kakarot. I'm Raditz, your older brother." Raditz explained as a green Namekian landed beside Goku. "And you have a fighting partner. Like that'll help you."

"Stop calling me Kakarot, it's Goku, and for the last time: Let my daughter go." Goku growled.

Raditz laughed. "What are you going to do if I don't let her go?" he asked. "I doubt that you can defeat me."

Goku smirked. "I'll give it a shot." He said. "Let me do this myself, Piccolo."

Goku charged at Raditz, who was still holding Arata by the tail. Goku aimed a punch at Raditz, who simply caught it before sending his knee into Goku's stomach. The force of the impact caused Goku to land on his back a distance away.

"Papa!" Arata screamed.

Raditz shook Arata. "Shut up, girl." He said before turning to Goku. "Listen brother, there are a small band of Saiyans that survived Planet Vegeta's destruction years ago. Come join us and this girl won't be hurt."

Goku got up, trying to hide the pain. "Let my daughter go. I'll never join you." He growled.

Raditz looked at his niece, who was now unconscious because of the pain. He smirked. "I don't think I will. She could be a use to us." He said, eying Goku.

Goku stiffened. He charged at Raditz once again with Piccolo by his side this time. Raditz knocked both of them aside before calling his pod, which landed slightly behind him. Opening the pod, Raditz tossed Arata into the pod.

"Let this be a warning to you, Kakarot." Raditz said. "You will join us. I'll give you 2 years before I come back. No need to worry about your daughter, I'll take great care of her."

"No!" Goku shouted as Raditz climbed into the pod and set the correct coordinates. Goku and Piccolo watched helplessly as Raditz' pod flew into the air, Arata and Raditz disappearing with it. Anger filled Goku's mind at the helplessness and watching his daughter slip through his hands.

"WHAT?" ChiChi screamed.

Goku looked at the floor, hands in fists, and anger emitting from him. "He took her, ChiChi. I tried everything I could, but he was too strong." He said. "Raditz said he'd be back in 2 years. Hopefully Arata will be with him so I can get her back."

"2 YEARS!" ChiChi screamed again. " GOKU YOU WILL GO GET HER NOW!"

Gohan sat in the living room with tears rolling down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around his knees in comfort. _This is my fault._ He thought while watching his mother yell at his father.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said, interrupting the argument.

Goku and ChiChi looked at their son in pure shock. "Gohan, what are you sorry for?" Goku asked. "This isn't your fault."

"It's yours!" ChiChi informed tearfully while poking Goku in the chest.

Gohan tried to whip the tears away from his face but fresh tears only replaced them. "Arata wanted to play but I yelled at her and said that I didn't want to." He explained.

ChiChi went over to her son and wrapped him in a hug. Her own tears fell from her eyes. "Gohan, it's not your fault." She said softly.

Goku nodded. "For all we know, he could have taken both of you." He said sadly.

Gohan tore himself from his mother's grasp. "IT IS MY FAULT!" Gohan yelled before running to his room.

Goku and ChiChi watched him go. ChiChi was about to go after him when Goku grabbed her shoulder. "Don't ChiChi." He said. "Gohan needs time to process what's happened."

ChiChi nodded, tears still in her eyes. Goku pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding ChiChi against his chest. "I miss her already." She said.

Goku sighed. "So do I, ChiChi." He said. "I'll talk to Bulma in the morning. Maybe she could have something ready for me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Because I wanted to give you the basic beginning, I wanted to give you the prologue as well as the first chapter. Enjoy.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter One

-Into the Planet Trade Organization-

-Frieza's ship-

"Welcome back, Master Raditz." A purple skinned minion said as Raditz stepped out. "And I see you have another recruit."

Raditz nodded. "You could say that." He muttered to the purple skinned being. Raditz picked up the unconscious girl by the back of her shirt before walking off, leaving the pod behind. While walking, Raditz looked at the young girl. She had passed out from all the crying she had done. Raditz sighed. Although he didn't want to take the girl from her home, Raditz thought it as the best way to get through to his younger brother.

"Raditz!" a familiar voice shouted in a harsh tone.

"Prince Vegeta." Raditz acknowledged.

Vegeta looked at the unconscious girl in Raditz' grip and pushed his eye brows together. "What's with the girl, Raditz?" he asked.

"Apparently she's my niece." Raditz growled. "Kakarot mated with a human female and had two spawn; a boy and this girl."

Vegeta scoffed. "Why didn't you grab the boy?" he asked. "This girl will be useless."

"Don't be so sure, Vegeta." Raditz said. "Before I grabbed her, both her and her brother got in a fight and her power rose while she was crying. Who knows, she may be able to help us."

Vegeta scoffed again. "Whatever." He said before passing Raditz. "Do whatever."

Raditz watched Vegeta walk off as the young girl started waking up. Looking down, Raditz could tell that she was about to cry out, so he lifted her up to his eye level. "Don't." he growled. "Listen, girl, if you want to survive on this ship, then you have to follow the rules, understand?"

The girl, with tears in her eyes, nodded. "Y-Yes s-sir." She stuttered. "W-When can I-I go home? I m-miss my m-mommy and d-daddy."

Raditz sighed. "You're not going home." He said. "Don't start your crying. You mustn't show that in front of Lord Frieza, he hates any form of weakness."

"W-Who's Lord Frieza?" she asked while whipping her tears away from her eyes.

Raditz placed the girl on her feet. "You'll find out soon." He informed. "What's you name girl?"

"Arata." The girl answered.

Nodding, Raditz started walking and motioned for Arata to follow him. "When you meet Lord Frieza, you'll call him "Lord Frieza" when he addresses you and you'll bow to him. Do I make myself clear?"

Arata nodded. "After I meet him, can I go home?" she asked.

Raditz growled in aggravation. "No." he growled, hitting Arata across her face. The force sent her towards the wall and leaving Arata sore in the back. "Never mention that pathetic place of a home around here, understand?"

"B-But-" Arata stuttered while tears formed in her eyes once again.

"What did I say about tears!" Raditz asked in a low yell.

Arata whipped the tears with her sleeve. "T-To not s-show them." She mumbled.

"And?" Raditz pressed.

"And that it shows weakness." Arata finished.

Raditz nodded in approval. "Good." He said. "Dry your eyes and face and we'll head over."

Arata did as she was told and wiped the tears from her face. Raditz, without a word, started down the hall once again leaving Arata to run to catch up. The two walked in silence as they made their way towards Frieza's quarters. All the while, looks were given to Arata.

Upon arrival at Frieza' quarters, Raditz simply knocked on the door. "Come in monkey." A cruel voice said.

Arata gulped as she followed Raditz into Frieza's quarters. Raditz bowed to Frieza, but Arata was just confused. Frieza turned in his chair, interested in the girl that was by Raditz. Two henchman hung by Frieza's side. Once had pink and spikey skin and had black spandex with orange and blue armor. The other had blue skin and long green hair and had blue spandex with white and orange armor.

"My Lord." Raditz said.

Frieza stayed silent and stared over the young girl in front of him. Arata's eyes filled with fear and her limbs and tail were stiff in apprehension. Frieza made his way closer to Arata before running his hand across her cheeks. He then grabbed her tail, causing her to whimper.

"Who is this child, Raditz?" Frieza asked. "Why is she here?"

Raditz rose. "This is my brother's daughter, my niece." He explained. "I'm using her as a trading bargain to get my brother to join us."

Frieza thought. "So, she's a monkey too." He said.

"Only half." Raditz answered. "Her mother is human."

Frieza huffed. "Well, if you want your brother to join us, then you'll have to find another bargaining tool." He said as he grabbed Arata's tail harder, causing tears to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Raditz's eyes widened his eyes. "But, My Lord, she's only a child." He said. "She's only a bargaining tool."

Frieza smiled evilly as he picked Arata up by her tail. Arata curled herself into a ball from the pain. Sighing, he dropped Arata on the ground. "You should have thought about that before you kidnapped your niece." He said, kicking Arata. "Get up child." Arata sniveled on the ground from pain. Frieza got even more frustrated and kicked her again. "I said get up!"

When Arata still didn't get up, Frieza motioned for Zarbon to do something. Zarbon picked her up by her clothing so Frieza could look at Arata. "Child, look at me." Frieza demanded.

Arata, still sniveling, lifted her head to meet Frieza's eyes with her own, which were still filled with tears. "What is your name, child?" he asked.

"A-Arata." She said while wiping her eyes and nose.

Frieza growled at her emotional state. "Age?"

"2." Arata said.

Clearly annoyed, Frieza threw Arata at Dodoria. "She's of no use to us in her state." Frieza growled. "Send her to my father for behavioral adjustment."

"Yes, My Lord." Dodoria said.

"But-" Raditz argued.

Frieza nodded to Zarbon, who in turned kneed Raditz in the gut. "You will accept Lord Frieza's demands." He said.

Dodoria continued on to the ship bay. He threw Arata into one of the still open pods and made coordinates to another destination. Arata looked at the pink-skinned henchman. "A-Am I going h-home?" she asked.

Dodoria laughed. "Not a chance in Hell, child." He said. "You're going King Cold. He'll decide what to do with you."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as the pod door closed. The pod immediately was sent into the space. _Daddy, help me._ Arata wined in her head desperately before the sleeping gas came over her.

By the time Arata had woken up, the computer announced how close the pod was from landing at another spaceship. "1 minute until impact." The computer informed.

At time of impact, Arata was jolted before the pod door opened. In front of her was a ship entrance that was similar to Frieza's ship. An alien with light skin was there waiting for her, but there was no welcoming smile. "Come with me." He ordered.

Arata nervously got out of the pod and followed the strange alien. She got scared just by the simply looks that she got from on lookers. The alien made his way towards King Cold's quarters, where they were waiting for Arata. King Cold had been informed of the situation by his son.

Upon entering, Arata wanted to cling to the alien, but didn't because she was scared of him just as she was scared of everyone else around her. The largest alien in the room, the one in a seat similar to Frieza's, had black spandex with black and orange armor.

"So, this is the Saiyan child that my son was complaining about." King Cold said from his chair. Beside him were his top henchman, much like Zarbon and Dodoria. "Pathetic."

"What do you want to do with her, sir?" one of the henchman asked.

King Cold waved him off. "You can do whatever with her, Onio." He said. "Do as my son wishes, I'm sure he has his reasons."

5


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.: IMPORTANT. In this chapter, writing like **this **represents memories and dreams.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter Two

-Under Onio's Training-

-King Cold's Ship-

Onio roughly threw Arata onto the ground before closing the door. Arata sniveled in pain on the ground. "Get up." Onio ordered in his rough tone. "Now." Arata, still sniveling, got up. Blood came from her nose. "Weak. You're weak. Any warrior here could take that without a bruise."

Onio stalked towards Arata and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "But that isn't what you're here for." He said. Tears trailed down Arata's cheeks. Onio hit his hand against her face, causing Arata to hit the opposite side of the room and slide down. "Emotions will get you nowhere here. It's a weakness." When Arata kept crying, Onio walked over to her and picked her up by her clothing and slamming her against the wall. "Let me tell you something, each time you show any sort of emotions, and that includes crying, you'll be beaten. And that's every time."

Arata looked at Onio. "W-What's a beating?" she asked.

Onio smirked. For the next hour, Onio sent Arata across the room multiple times while hitting, punching, and kicking her in between. By the end of the beating, Arata was severely bloodied up and had multiple broken bones. She was unconscious, which irritated him even more.

"Don't understand what's so special about her." Onio said as he picked her up.

Onio walked over to the medical wing of King Cold's ship. "Greetings Master Onio." One of the medical staff greeted. "What happened to her?"

"Frieza wants the girl behaviorally restructured and King Cold assigned her to me." Onio informed, throwing her to the floor. "She needed to be taught a lesson on not showing emotions."

The medical staff person peered at the girl with sadness. "The poor girl." He said. "Where'd she come from?"

Onio growled. "How should I know? I don't even care about kids. They're sniveling brats that are too much work for what their worth." He said. "Just heal the child."

The medical staff person nodded as Onio left in a fury. He sighed as he picked up Arata's broken body and placed her in the regeneration tank. Water filled up the tank after the medical staff person had placed an oxygen mask on Arata's face and taking off her ripped clothing.

_Arata looked around. ::Where am I?:: she asked herself. Arata walked around space that was only white. As she walked, it looked as if she had never started walking in the first place._

_ "Arata." A masculine voice said._

_ Arata looked behind her to see a man with unruly hair and a scar on his left cheek with a red material tied around his forehead. A smile came across Arata's face at the thought that it was her father, but the smile faded when she realized it wasn't her father. "W-Who are you?" she asked._

_The man simply smiled. "My name is Bardock. I'm your father's father." He said._

_Arata tilted her head to the side. "So you're my grandfather?" she asked._

_Bardock nodded. "Before I died myself, I was involved with the Planet Trade Organization out of force." He started to explain._

_"Planet Trade what?" Arata asked._

_"It's were you are. King Cold and Frieza: they run the Organization." Bardock explained, Arata nodded. "In this situation, Arata, you can't show any emotion around anyone. They'll use it against you, understand? Also, you need to follow orders, no matter how hard or cruel they seem."_

_"Why do I need to follow directions?" Arata asked. She had followed her mother's directions mainly out of fear of her mother's temper._

_Bardock sighed. "Arata, it'll do you good to follow the rules so you can stay alive, alright?" he said. Arata nodded. "Now do as I say, and you'll be alright."_

As the medical staff person was looking over the vital on the young girl, he noticed her eyes starting to open, much to his astonishment. "You're awake." He said. Arata looked at the strange alien, eyes wide. "Let me get you out of there. It seems you're a fast healer."

Once the water was drained, the door to the regeneration take opened. Arata cautiously got out while shivering. The medical staff person chuckled and handed her a change of clothes. "What are these?" she asked.

"That's what you're required to wear." He said. "Put the spandex on first. The armor stretches so it can go over your head. Put the boots on and then the gloves."

Arata nodded. "Right." She said.

_These are some strange clothes. _Arata thought. _Of course that man in my dream had similar clothes, too._

The spandex was blue that resembled a leotard. Her armor that she was given was dark blue and green with no straps. She also had red leggings coming to her knees with boots and fingerless gloves that matched Arata's armor.

Arata looked at herself. "This is weird." She said.

The medical staff person chuckled. "You'll get used to it." He said.

Before she could reply, Onio's figure came into the room. "Good, your healed." He said. "Follow me."

Arata got scared once again. "W-Where are we going?" she asked.

Onio walked out. "Follow me and I'll explain." He yelled. "Insolent child." Onio muttered the last part under his breath.

Arata ran to catch up with Onio, so she wouldn't get beaten for it later. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Onio raised his eyebrow to himself. _Her attitude has changed._ He thought. _That was fast._

"King Cold wishes for a planet to be cleared." Onio explained. "And you'll be coming with me. It'll be good training experience."

"What do you mean by "a planet to be cleared"?" Arata asked.

"It means that we're going to kill the life forms on the planet." Onio said. "That way other races could bit for the planet. Now, no more questions unless you want another beating."

Arata was still confused, but kept her mouth shut. Following her grandfather's instructions, Arata kept the feeling of fear in her mind and tried her best not to show it. Onio didn't look at her once and kept walking until they came to the familiar pod bay.

"Since your pitifully small, you'll we in a pod with me. It would be a waist to give you your own pod. It's a waste." Onio said as he got into a pod. "Getting in or not?" Arata frantically got into the pod, immediately getting the uncomfortable feeling by him. "This mission will train you physically and mentally."

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Arata asked herself.

. . .

Arata woke from her face meeting contact to the dirt ground. Onio was standing above her, annoyance and impatience etched his features. "Good, your awake." He said sarcastically. "Training starts now. Get up."

Once Arata was up, she patted the dirt off of her body. She looked up at Onio. "Training?" she asked. "Daddy always used to train and it got on Mommy's nerves. He always let me watch though."

Onio looked at the girl with astonishment in his mind. _First she's a crying mess, now she's assertive and free willed._ He thought while he huffed. _The child definitely needs a behavioral adjustment. I can see why Frieza would get annoyed._

"Is that so?" Onio said. "Well, it's your turn now. Get into position."

Arata cocked her head to the side. "Into position?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Onio hit Arata across the ground. "A stance." He growled, standing in one of her own.

Arata got up, a bruise definitely forming on her cheek. Looking at Onio, he was crouched and held his fists in front of him. It reminded her of when her father would train.

_It was another sunny day at Mount Pazu. But that didn't keep ChiChi from starting her son on learning the alphabet and his numbers. While ChiChi was doing that, Goku decided to train outside the house. With her mother not watching her, being occupied with her brother, Arata decided to follow her father. He was faster than she was, but she caught up with him when he reached a clearing._

_As if right then, Goku realized that someone had followed him. He turned around to see his daughter peeking out from the bush. Arata saw that her father had seen her and hid behind the bush, a small giggle escaping her mouth._

_"What are you doing here, Arata?" Goku asked in a joking tone as he looked down at her._

_Arata giggled while looking at her father. He had a goofy smile on his face. "You left. Mommy with Gohan. Me bored." She said._

_Goku chuckled. "It's "I'm bored", sweetheart." He said. "Do you want to watch me train?"_

_Arata shook her head up and down in reply. "Yes. Yes." She said eagerly. "Me join?"_

_Goku shook his head. "Not today, sweetheart." He said, seeing her look disappointed. "Maybe when you're older, sweetheart. Your mother would have my head if she knew that I'd let you train with me."_

_"Promise." Arata asked while looking at her father._

_Goku knelt by his daughter with a smile. "I promise." He said. "Now don't come too close to me, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"Yes." Arata said with her limited vocabulary._

_Goku smiled and ruffled his daughter's short hair. "Good girl." He said._

_Arata giggled as she watched her father leave to go into the center of the clearing. Goku crouched. His legs were spread apart and he held his fists in front of him. His goofy expression changed to one that was dead serious. Goku held the position before throwing a serious of punches and kicks into the air._

_Arata watched with admiration as Goku eventually stopped to take a breather. That's when Arata rushed to her father. "Daddy." She said._

_Goku looked at his daughter, amusement still in his features. "Arata, what did I tell you?" he asked._

_Arata ignored her father's question and tried to do a similar stance. "Teach me." She said._

_Goku stood up tall and looked at his daughter. "You sure have your mother's suborn personality." He said. "Maybe a little bit of me in there."_

_Arata giggled. "Daddy." She complained._

_Goku chuckled. "Alright, alright." He said. "Just don't tell your mother."_

_Arata simply nodded. Goku analyzed her stance with his hand on his chin. "Well, you got the basics of the stance." He said. Goku grabbed Arata's wrists and pushed the closer together and closer to her chest. Goku then knelt down so he could adjust Arata's feet so they were a little bit closer. "There, your stance is perfect. Drop the stance and then get back into it."_

_Arata nodded and relaxed herself. "Good?" she asked._

_Goku nodded. "Yes." He said. "Now get back into the stance."_

_Arata concentrated. First, she placed her feet where her father had placed them moments ago. Next, Arata raised her fists, remembering to keep them close to her._

_Goku smiled at her. "Good job." He said. She had been a bit off, but she was young, so she would learn._

_"GOKU!" a loud female voice yelled._

_Goku yelped. "Your mother's called. Let's go." He said before scooping her up in his arms. "Remember, don't tell your mother."_

Arata slammed into a bolder. "Are you listening to me!" Onio yelled, interrupting her flashback.

Arata groaned and dropped to the ground. _Get up, Arata._ The same voice in her dream coached her. Arata pushed her body up to face Onio.

"There." Onio said simply. "That wasn't so hard, was it? That'll be what I'll go to get your attention. Now, get in a stance."

Arata nodded. Just like she did before she was taken, Arata spread her legs apart so they were like her father showed her. She then brought her hands into fists and brought them closer to herself. Arata then brought her head up and looked at Onio.

Before Arata could see him, Onio punched her in the gut. Arata coughed and tried to dodge the punches and kicks she was being given, but failed as each hit multiple places. She was quickly sent to the ground. There on the ground, Arata used what her father had let her watch. She led her position and held it, waiting for Onio, who came charging.

Onio aimed a punch towards her gut again, but Arata raised her leg to knock it away. She ducked down to hit him in the stomach himself. At the contact, Onio growled as he sent an energy blast towards her.

When the dust cleared, Onio stood panting slightly. Arata was easily knocked out by the blast and laid on her stomach with her head in the dirt once again. "At least it's a start." Onio growled as he walked towards Arata. He picked her up and threw her into the pod. "Now to clear the planet."


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: IMPORTANT. In this chapter, writing like this (Bold) represents a bond. In this story, there will be two different types of bonds. One that is between siblings, which is seen in this chapter, and one between mates, which will be seen later.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 3

-A Year Later-

-Frieza's Ship-

In the quarters of Frieza, 3 fully grown Saiyan knelt in front of Lord Frieza himself as they waited for instructions. A tall and big one with no hair was on the far left. The shortest, with hair that stood on top of his head, knelt in the middle. The last, with long spikey hair, knelt to the far right. Frieza himself sat in his chair in front of them, a smile on his face. He'd gotten news on the female Saiyan child he had encountered a year ago.

"Lord Frieza, what is it you wish for us?" the tall and big one, known as Nappa, asked.

Frieza, still smiling, continued to look at the 3 male Saiyans. "Well, monkeys, I got some news for you." He said.

"And what is it, my lord." The long haired one, Raditz asked.

Frieza's smiled widened even further. _It must be something good to him to make him smile like that._ The short one, Vegeta, thought to himself

"Well, Raditz, I'm sure you remember that little girl you brought me last year." Frieza said. Raditz's eyes widened as he looked up and looked like he was about to speak when Frieza continued. "Well, she has completed her training with my father. If she passes my test, then she'll stay here. And if she does, you, Vegeta, will be in charge of her further training. If she does not, then she'll be killed."

"Why do I have to train the brat?" Vegeta growled while looking at Frieza directly. "Just give her to Zarbon or Dodoria. We don't need her trailing around us and causing hassle."

"Calm down, Vegeta." Frieza said calmly. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be impressed with her transformation."

A sudden knock came to the door. "Lord Frieza, the girl is here." Zarbon's voice said from outside the door.

Frieza smiled. "Send her in, Zarbon." He said. "This shall be interesting." He said in a lower tone so only the Saiyan men could hear.

The door opened to reveal a, now 3 year old, Arata. She wore the same armor and spandex that she had been given on King Cold's ship. Instead of the sniveling and crying child that Frieza had seen a year ago, Frieza now saw a girl that had her emotions blocked from her eyes and limbs and instead wore a hard expression to cover the emotions running through her mind.

"Lord Frieza." Arata said in a monotone voice after coming closer and knelling like the others.

Frieza clapped his hands. "Oh, goody, manners." He said. "Better than you 3 idiots."

Vegeta growled mentally while staring at the girl. He remembered seeing tears on her face the last time he saw her and was astounded by the difference in her. _She's like any other Saiyan woman now and she's only 3._ He thought in amazement, but didn't show in.

Raditz was shocked beyond belief. He swore that she was going to be killed. _How did she survive a year with King Cold? He probably put her with Onio and he was relentless._

"You monkeys look shocked." Frieza said while laughing. "Any spirit can be broken with time." Frieza stopped laughing and looked at the girl. "Now, I'm going to give you a test."

Arata looked up. "What kind of test?" she asked.

Frieza looked at Raditz and smiled wickedly. "Teach Raditz there a lesson." He said. "I'm sure your still sad from him taking you from your precious family."

Arata looked with surprised eyes. "You mean kill him?" she asked.

Raditz nearly gapped at her choice of words. Frieza chuckled. "Don't kill him, just beat him up a bit." He said.

Arata shrugged. "Alright." She said.

The 3 looked at Arata, stunned. Nappa and Vegeta walked to the side. Vegeta was watching her intently with his scouter. Compared to the last time he saw her, Arata's power level was higher, almost equivalent to Raditz's.

Adding on to her attire, Arata also wore a red scouter on her face. She searched Raditz's power level to find it slightly above her own. _Humph. _She thought. _Instead of going directly, I should use my size to my advantage._

Arata got into the same stance she did a year ago with Onio. She waited for Raditz to get into his own, but he never did, which infuriated Arata. "What are you going to do? Stand there like a bumbling idiot?" she yelled at him. "Or do you want to actually have a chance at not getting your butt handed to you by a girl?"

Frieza and Vegeta started chuckled. _She sure has spunk._ Vegeta thought. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the ship wall with one leg bent.

Raditz was even more shocked at Arata now. He slowly got into a stance of his own, getting ready for the fight ahead of them.

"About time." Arata said. "Go on, have the first move."

Raditz charged at her, aiming with a punch. Arata ducked under Raditz's body and went in between his open legs. Arata pushed herself into the air and kicked Raditz directly in the middle of the back. The force sent Raditz into the wall and maybe a cracked rib or two.

Frieza clapped. "Good." He said.

Vegeta only nodded. _Good for a girl. Of course Raditz is weak, a disgrace._ He thought to himself.

Arata charged at Raditz when he got up again, aiming blows to his legs so he could be at her level. Once he was Arata punched him in the face and then kicked his neck with her knee, sending him to the other ship wall.

Frieza clapped again. "Enough, child, you passed." He said.

Arata nodded and dropped her fists. _At least that is over._ She thought relieved. The year with Onio was brutal. But to survive him, you had to toughen up. Once Arata had put her emotions to the side of her mind, she became a good partner for Onio. Onio still treated her similarly and the beatings stayed consistent.

Frieza nodded in approval. "Good child, Arata is it?" he asked.

Arata nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Alright, Arata, you'll be continuing your training with Vegeta here." Frieza informed, pointing to the spikey haired man that was leaning against the wall. "You 4 can leave."

Raditz struggled to get up as Nappa, Vegeta, and Arata left. Once he caught up, Raditz was still hanging back from the pain. Arata did as well. "Sorry." She muttered.

"What?" Raditz questioned with slight surprise.

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself." Arata said. "Besides, Frieza is right. I'm still upset at you for what you did with me."

Vegeta chuckled. "Your own niece can beat you in less than a minute." He said. "That's pathetic Raditz. Hell, from what you told me, Kakarot's power level was weaker than yours, yet his daughter is able to beat you with a few punches and kicks. She didn't have to use any sort of blasts."

_Blasts? What are those? Onio never told me of those._ Arata thought to herself as another thought came to mind. "Kakarot? Who's Kakarot?" she asked.

Raditz sighed. "Kakarot is your father." He explained. "He just goes by Goku."

_"About time you got here, Kakarot." Raditz said._

_"Papa." Arata said through her tears._

_"Let my daughter go." Goku said immediately. "And who are you?"_

_Raditz sighed. "You don't even remember your own brother?" he asked._

_"Brother?" Goku asked. _

_"Yes, Kakarot. I'm Raditz, your older brother." Raditz explained as a green Namekian landed beside Goku. "And you have a fighting partner. Like that'll help you."_

_"Stop calling me Kakarot, it's Goku, and for the last time: Let my daughter go." Goku growled._

"Right. I remember." Arata said bitterly. "You said you'd go back in a year to get my father to come here."

Raditz gulped. "That's true." He said.

"Still going to follow through?" Arata asked.

"Probably." Raditz said.

"Idiot." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Arata rolled her eyes. "By taking me, my father will be pissed. Especially if I'm not there." She said. "You're as good as dead. No matter your power level."

Leaving it at that, Arata caught up with Vegeta. "Well said, kid." Vegeta praised.

Arata nodded. "Thank-you." She said. "Earlier you said something about blasts. What are those? Onio never said anything about those."

"Blasts are formed by the use of your ki, your energy." Vegeta explained. "We'll work on it. Can you fly?"

Arata shook her head. "Onio only work on hand-to-hand combat with me." She explained.

Vegeta nodded. "We'll work on that as well." He said. "That will improve your fighting abilities. Raditz, get yourself healed up. Nappa, go do something. I'll train the girl."

"Yes Prince Vegeta." Nappa and Raditz coursed.

"You're a prince?" Arata asked when they had left.

Vegeta sighed. "You'll need to know our ancestry as well." He said. "We have a lot of work to do."

Arata followed Vegeta as he led them towards one of the many training rooms on Frieza's ship. He walked fast, but Arata managed to keep close to Vegeta as they did so.

**A man with unruly black hair and hard onyx eyes looked at boy around Arata's age. He was looking at the man with the same amount of fierceness in his eyes. "No, Gohan." The man said.**

** "But father!" Gohan argued. "It's my fault that Arata was kidnapped. Train me. You said yourself that the man that took her would return. That's next year and you need all the help you can get."**

** The man sighed. "Let him, Goku." A green man said.**

** Goku looked at the green man. "Piccolo, I'm not so sure. ChiChi would kill me. She's already protective enough as it is."**

** Piccolo growled. "Train him. The anger he has will help him."**

** Goku turned to his son. "Fine." He said. "But we're taking it slow. Understand?"**

Arata blinked a couple times to see Vegeta in front of her with a hard look on his face. "Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Sorry, Vegeta." Arata said.

Vegeta eyed him. _Didn't Raditz say something about the girl having a brother?_ He asked himself.

"Tell, me girl. Do you have a brother?" Vegeta asked.

Arata nodded. "Yes." She said.

"A twin?" Vegeta asked.

Arata nodded again. "Yes." She said.

Vegeta nodded. "Have you had any visions or dreams of him? Like it was real and happening directly in front of you?" he asked

Arata nodded slowly. "Like a conversation or something?" she asked.

"It can be more that than, but that's the gist of it." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Arata asked as the entered the training room.

Vegeta sighed. "It's complicated to explain to you, but to put it in basic terms; Saiyan twins have a natural bond that allows them to connect their minds. They can see what the other sees, feel what the other feels, etcetera. Get it?"

Arata nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Can we communicate as well?"

"Only with training and since your brother isn't here to train along with you, it's impossible." Vegeta said. "Each sibling needs to know of the connection to begin with. Plus, it all depends on how your last interaction was with one another. What was it?"

Arata had to think. "Umm." She said. "I know we got into a fight. I wanted to play and he didn't."

Vegeta nodded. "So, it's impossible." He said. "You've connected with him because you've forgiven him. Basically, you can see him when he's in distress."

"What kind of distress?" Arata asked.

"A battle, perhaps. Or even when he's emotionally unbalanced." Vegeta said. "Now, enough of that. You have a lot to learn. You ready to learn of ki blasts?"

Arata nodded. "Whenever you are." She said.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hello Faithful Readers. Sorry about the long wait for an update. I just started school this week and it has been beyond hectic, so forgive me if I don't update until weekends. Of course, it depends on the week. Anyway, if you don't get this by the end of the chapter, this chapter represents the significance between Arata and Vegeta. This will come in handy with the 3****rd**** book of this series (Adjusting), so keep this in mind. Enough of me, Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Thank-you to ****Sexy And I Know It 123321**** for their review and to my followers and to the ones who put my story as a favorite. It means a lot.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 4

-Fighting Development-

-Frieza's Ship -

Arata sat across from Vegeta, who was still standing. "You need to harness the power within. Since you've already been fighting with hand-to-hand combat, you should be able to bring it out faster than someone with no training would be able to do." He explained, staring down at her.

"How do I do that?" Arata asked bluntly, a small smile on her face.

"Concentrate." Vegeta said. "It's the power within that puts force behind your punches." Arata nodded. "Concentrate and try to pull it out."

Nodding once more, Arata put her hands slightly apart from each other and blocked everything out. Arata looked in between her hands as she concentrated. It took time, but after a while, yellow began to form in her hands.

Vegeta nodded in approval. "Good." He said. "You've harnessed it. Now you know what you need to use to push yourself into the air and use ki blasts."

Arata smiled before standing up. "So are we going to work on flying or ki blasts first?" she asked.

"Ki blasts." Vegeta said. "That way, you'll be able to fly faster once you've used ki blasts enough. Besides, you need the space for flying anyway, and we don't have that right now."

Arata nodded. "Right." She said. "Where do I start?"

_Her enthusiasm and persistence is great for her age._ Vegeta thought.

"It really isn't that hard to understand." Vegeta explained. "All you do is concentrating on the palm of your hand and form a ball of ki in your hand. There are many different attacks you can use once you have the basic ball in your hand."

Arata nodded. She held out her hand and concentrated her energy to the palm of her hand. After a short time, a yellow ball formed in Arata's hand that was almost hand sized. She aimed it at the wall before smiling at Vegeta, who nodded.

"You've got the gist of it, kid." Vegeta said.

Arata smiled in triumph. "Vegeta, didn't you say something about Saiyan Heritage?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Every Saiyan should know it." He said. "You might as well sit down. It's a long story."

Arata nodded. "Whenever you're ready." She said, lounging comfortably on the ground with Vegeta in front of her.

"The Saiyans are a bred warrior race who naturally has a violent and inhumane attitude since ancient times. In ancient times, they would attack numerous planets so they could gain wealth and goods." Vegeta repeated the story his father had told him. "A small group of Saiyans found their way to Planet Plant and conflict was evident between the Saiyans and the natives, the Tuffels."

"The Tuffels had advanced technology than the Saiyans, who had their brute strength and size during the full moon." Vegeta explained.

"Full moon?" Arata interrupted. "What does the full moon have to do with anything?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever looked at a full moon?" he asked.

Arata shook her head. "No." she said.

Vegeta sighed. "During the full moon, a Saiyan that still has his tail can transform into a giant ape. In that form, we're powerful and can destroy and conquer whole planets in one night." He explained.

Arata nodded. "Alright, I understand." She said.

Vegeta nodded. "Good. Now as I was saying." He said. "The differences sparked a 10 year conflict on the planet at Age 720. At the age 730, the full moon that only came every 8 years on that planet, the Saiyans were able to transform into giant apes to conquer the planet. Planet Plant was renamed Planet Vegeta in honor to their commanding hero, my father, King Vegeta."

"What happened to your father, Vegeta?" Arata asked.

"It'll get to that." Vegeta said, continuing the story. "A year later, Frieza drafted the Saiyans to work for him. Due to our innate strength and penchant for violence, we prove to be useful mercenaries for conquering planets for Frieza or even to eradicate entire races. Saiyan babies were often sent to do such things."

"Only babies?" Arata asked astonished.

Vegeta nodded. "In Age 737, Planet Vegeta was hit by an asteroid, destroying it completely." He said. "There were only 4 survivors. Nappa, Raditz, me, and your father. Of course, you and your brother are considered Saiyans even though you're half-breeds."

Arata nodded. Before anything else could be said, the door to the training room opened to have Nappa standing there. "Prince Vegeta, Arata." He greeted.

Vegeta stood up. "What is it now, Nappa?" he asked.

"Frieza wants us to go exterminate the life form on a planet." Nappa said.

Vegeta growled. "Of course he'd make us do his dirty work." He said. "Coming brat?"

Arata quickly nodded and stood up. "I'm coming." She said.

"Good." Vegeta said while they followed Nappa down the hall and to the pod bay. "After the extermination is completed, we'll be able to work on your flying."

Arata simply nodded. "Right."

-Some Planet-

Vegeta had Arata stay back and let them do the work while she stood back to watch. She watched as the inhabitants of the planet scream and run in terror. The planet had been taken care of, earlier than they had expected. Vegeta ordered Raditz and Nappa to do whatever while he taught Arata the basics of flying.

Despite her inexperience with ki, Arata proved that she didn't fool around. Also, since she was already practiced in the art of martial arts, flying came slightly easier.

"So, in basics, ki is like the forced behind one's punch or kick?" Arata questioned.

Vegeta nodded. "In basic sense." He said. "Now, do as I told you."

Arata nodded and changed her concentration to the "ki" that Vegeta had claimed was inside her. She solely focused on pushing the "ki" beneath her to push her up. Vegeta watched with his arms crossed and his eyes slanted in concentration. Little time passed before Vegeta noticed Arata slowly starting to hover above the ground. It wasn't long before Arata was able to fly without solely focusing on it, impressing even Vegeta. Once she had landed, Vegeta nodded at her in approval.

"Now that your flying in under control, we can move on." Vegeta informed. "Onio only taught you hand-to-hand combat, am I correct?"

Arata shrugged. "When he wanted to." She said while uncrossing her crossed arms. "Once me emotions were taken care of, he would care less as to what happened to me."

Vegeta nodded. "From now on, we spar every day to increase your technique, understood? To last under anyone in the Cold Empire, you need to know how to defend yourself." He explained.

"That's reasonable." Arata said simply.

"It's not about being reasonable, you insolent brat." Vegeta growled.

Arata growled in return. "I'm not an idiot, _Veggie_." She said annoyed. "Besides, the others may beat me, but no one will kill me because of my power. At least that is what I overheard."

"Where did you hear that?" Vegeta questioned. He wasn't completely sure if she was telling him the whole truth or if she was just bluffing him. His eyebrows furrowed once again and he re-crossed his arms.

"Let's just say that the men on King Cold's ship don't know when the best time to shut their mouths is." Arata explained with a sad smirk on her lips.

Vegeta huffed and nodded. "First, never call me _Veggie_ again, understood." He said slightly annoyed and stunned at the same time. "Second, we'll start sparing now. Remember to use what you know of hand-to-hand combat as well as the ki attacks you've seen and ones that I have taught you."

"Right." Arata said. She sunk down into the same stance she was taught and waited for Vegeta to make the first move. Her eyes were focused on Vegeta's body while she struggled to keep her mind on his ki signature, so she'd be able to keep up with him.

**A young boy, Gohan, was breathing hard, but stayed on his feet. Punches and a few kicks were aimed at him, but only at half speed, if that. Thanks to his small size, he was able to dodge some, not all, of the attack aimed towards him. His luck quickly ran out when a light punch brought him to his knees.**

** The man, Goku, who threw the punch, stopped and relaxed his stance: the very stance that Arata used. "Maybe we should stop." He said gently.**

** "No." Gohan argued in a weak and tired tone.**

** Goku sighed as he knelt to his son's level. "You're still very young, son, don't push yourself too hard." He said. "Besides, I'm sure Arata wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."**

** "It's for that reason why I should push myself." Gohan insisted. His insistence failed when a yawn escaped his small mouth and his eyes started to droop.**

** Seeing his son tired, Goku picked Gohan up and cradled the boy in his strong arms. "Sleep, my son. We have plenty of time."**

Arata's body connected with a wall of rock or some type of building; Arata wasn't sure which. Her head whiplashed and also hit the mysterious substance. She slid down while Vegeta watched from a distance away in the air.

"Another connection with that damn brother of yours?" Vegeta asked in a tone that didn't seem interested.

Arata rubbed her head. "It's not something I can necessarily control, you know." She complained while continuing to rub her head and getting to her feet.

Vegeta huffed again as he landed. "You need to control it since that brother of yours can't control his emotional outbursts." He said. "That bond could kill you in battle if it pops out of nowhere."

"Well how do you suggest that I control it?" Arata asked curiously.

"Since you're the only one aware of the bond, you need to be taught to access your brother's mind when you find it necessary or when you wish to know what is going on with him." Vegeta said.

"Well, since you know all about this bond, you can teach me." Arata said in a demanding tone.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "First of all, I'm your elder, you need to respect me. Second of all, no one tells me what to do." He nearly growled.

Arata placed her small hands on her hips. "Well, you said I could get killed." She said. "Teach me."

"You're too young." Vegeta said. "It isn't capable for a 3 year old."

Arata rolled her eyes. "I've done more than a 3 year old should." She said. "Teach me."

Vegeta growled. "You're stubborn, aren't you?" he asked.

"You know it." Arata said. "Now teach me."

Vegeta sighed. "You need to put a mental barrier between the two of you." He said.

"And how do you do that?" Arata questioned.

"It's not something I can fully explain to you on how to do so." Vegeta said. "You have to somehow push him from your mind completely as well as any connections that would come to you mind when you think of him."

"So, basically, my entire past?" Arata asked annoyed.

Vegeta shrugged. "If that is what it takes." He said.

Sadness overcame Arata's mind. _Why must I push something away that has always been so important to me? It's all I have of my family._ Arata thought to herself.

Vegeta noticed this. "Enough sadness." He said. "Get the bond blocked, at least for now. Once you get in the habit of doing it naturally, you won't have to keep the memories connected to your brother away from you."

Arata nodded while sighing. "Alright." She said while shaking the emotion off of her. "Are we going to spar?"

"You ready this time?" Vegeta asked.

Arata nodded while sinking into her stance. Vegeta did the same. In the distance, Nappa and Raditz leaned against some buildings and watched the pair. "The way he acts, you'd think that was his daughter." Raditz growled.

"Don't be angry at Prince Vegeta." Nappa said. "It's your own faults that caused this." Raditz growled as Arata and Vegeta engaged in battle. "Besides, the only reason he is like this with the girl is because her thinking or acts or similar to his. She does what she has to without a second thought."

Arata dodged a blast sent her way just barely only to have a punch sent her way. Catching Vegeta's fist in her small hand, she ducked under his other arm and sent a blow to his chest. This enabled her to get some breathing space. Vegeta only smirked at the girl before phasing out and appearing behind her and sending another blow to her back.

"VEGETA." A familiar voice yelled over the scouters.

Vegeta and Arata stopped their spar. "Yes Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"Is that planet taken care of or not?" Frieza asked.

"Of course it is." Vegeta said.

"Then why are you still there?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You want me to train the girl, well, I'm doing as you asked." He said trying to stay calm.

"Do her training on the ship, not a planet that is set for sale." Frieza said harshly. "Leave now. Besides, I want her training to be observed."

Vegeta growled mentally. "As you wish." He said before stopping the communication.

Nappa and Raditz had made their way over to Vegeta and Arata at Frieza's voice. Both knew the result of his communication to them. Raditz had his arms crossed over his chest and was slightly behind Nappa, who was looking towards Vegeta.

"What do you want to do, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta growled. "Do as the damn lizard wants." He said. "Let's go."

Arata sighed as she followed Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz to where their pods were stationed. The three Saiyan men got into their pods. Nappa began to shut his. Raditz looked at Arata, who ignored him and simply climbing into Vegeta's lap. A smirk came onto Vegeta's face, a smirk that was directed towards Raditz. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all._ Vegeta thought as the sleeping gas came.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Again, Hello Faithful Readers. Usually I try to give you more than one chapter to read, especially in the situations where I haven't updated for a while. Thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate reviews.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 5

-Problems with Changes-

-Frieza's Ship-

Arata sat in to the side of the training room, meditating. Vegeta and Nappa were engaged in a spar. It had been days since Raditz had been around, and it wasn't because he had been avoiding her like he had been. Ever since the purging mission slash training session when Arata chose Vegeta over Raditz (which wasn't a hard decision), he tried to stay away from her as much as possible. Vegeta found it amusing because Raditz was really scared that Arata could seriously injure him if she wanted to. And at times, that want for revenge was powerful. That revenge proved for great spars in Vegeta's opinion. He kept reminding her of that rage to bring out her power, which almost always worked.

When Arata wasn't training with Vegeta, she sat off to the side of the training room or in the room that the Saiyans shared and meditated. She either concentrated on her power or she did mental image training on her own, instructed by Vegeta. With Vegeta's help, Arata's technique developed. She could now use more than just her size against her opponent.

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of Nappa hitting the wall beside her. She noticed a smirk of triumph on Vegeta's lips. "Arata, up for a spar?" he asked.

Arata nodded and stood up. "Better luck next time, Nappa." She said before walking to the spot in front of Vegeta.

He still had the triumphant smirk on his face while they sunk into their respective stances. Vegeta immediately sent punches, kicks, and blasts towards her. Arata dodged most of the punches and kicks while facing the blasts head on.

Vegeta caught Arata's wrists when she aimed at him. He smirked at her predicament. Arata simply smirked in return. She opened her palms and sent two blasts at him. Vegeta phased out of the way in time and kicked her in the back, sending her into her own attack.

"Think before you act, Arata." Vegeta said. "You should know this."

Before the sparing match could continue, the automatic door slid open. Frieza and his two right hand men stood behind him. "Monkeys, I got another assignment for you." Frieza said, explaining the planet. Arata shrugged. She had helped on a couple purging missions, but didn't find it in her heart to kill them. Despite what she had been through in the past 2 years, she still had her morals. "Arata will stay here."

"What?" Arata questioned.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Why? You usually don't care if she comes with us or not." He said.

Frieza smiled. "Well, even though I assigned her to you, I still have control over anyone on this ship." He explained. "Besides, it's been a year. She needs to be assessed."

"Why do I need to be assessed? Isn't watching my progress enough?" Arata growled. She'd been stuck on Frieza' ship once before and she was placed under Zarbon and Dodoria. The duo tossed her around while Arata tried to fight the best she could. She always, more often than not, ended up in a regeneration tank.

"Progress is nothing if it's not shown." Frieza said. "Besides, I have better plans for you. It's time to break those morals of yours since Vegeta hasn't been able to do the job." Vegeta growled. "You Monkeys better get going."

Vegeta and Nappa cleared out. Vegeta nodded to Arata, signaling her to be careful. Arata returned the nod before the two disappeared from view. Frieza chuckled. "How sweet." He said. "Now, Arata, come with me."

Arata reluctantly followed Frieza, walking beside him while he floated down the hallway. Zarbon and Dodoria were behind the two, and for once were quiet. "So what kind of assessment is this?" she questioned.

"You'll be facing an amount of Saibamen." Frieza explained. "Much like what Vegeta had done when he was close to your age. If you're able to defeat them easily, then you pass.

Arata shrugged. She was led into a room that had one-way glass type of material. Once she was in the middle of the room, 6 Saibamen rose into the room all around her that had evil smiles on their faces. Arata got into a defensive stance as they charged towards her. They were roughly the same size as her, so the size advantage was out of the question.

Many of the Saibamen charged at her. Arata let her power push from her body, throwing the Saibamen into the walls, some in small piles. They quickly got up and growled at her. Arata aimed at one of the Saibamen and sent him crashing into a fellow Saibamen with a severe blow to its stomach. The one that was crashed into, simply got up and charged towards Arata with the others.

Arata kicked one of the nearest Saibamen and then grabbed a fist sent her way and knocked the body connected to the fist into the neighboring bodies. Arata jumped back, so that all of the Saibamen were all in front of her. She outstretched her arms at her sides with open palms and charged two blasts in each hand. Arata pulled her palms in front of her and crisscrossed them before firing the blasts.

The Saibamen fell to the ground, defeated. Arata sighed before turning to the glass. "That good enough for you?" she demanded.

"Quite so." Frieza's voice said. "Come on out. You passed."

_Of course I did. _Arata thought as she rejoined Frieza and his men.

Frieza waved at her. "You may do what you wish for now." He said. "If I need you, I'll send someone to get you."

With that, Frieza left with Zarbon and Dodoria behind him. Arata followed them to the door of the hallway and was about to travel the opposite direction when she head Zarbon begin to talk. "So what do you have planned for her?" Zarbon's voice asked.

Frieza chuckled. "That strong spirit of hers seems to keep her going." He said.

"But what about Vegeta?" Dodoria asked. "He still has that strong spirit."

"That is true, Dodoria, but Vegeta is a different case. He knows when and when not to act out." Frieza explained. "The girl is like an untamed flame. That needs to be changed. And that starts with removing those damn morals of hers."

"And how do you expect to do that, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked.

Arata clicked her scouter so what Frieza was about to say would transfer to Vegeta and Nappa. "Remember what we heard a while back?" Frieza asked. "About Planet Namekians?"

"What about them?" Dodoria questioned.

"About the Dragonballs, right sire?" Zarbon asked.

"Correct, Zarbon." Frieza said. "I've had my eye on them for some time now. Once I'd gather them all, I'd be able to wish for eternal life. That way I'd easily get rid of the last of those damn monkeys. They're beginning to be a real nuisance."

"Good plan, Lord Frieza." Dodoria said.

"When will it carry out?" Zarbon asked.

"We'll see." Frieza said as the trio left from earshot.

"Good job, Arata." Vegeta's voice came over the scouter. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Anytime, Vegeta." Arata replied quietly.

"How'd your assessment go?" Vegeta asked.

Arata peered around the corner before racing to the room that the Saiyans shared. She sat on her bed and talked freely. "Passed it with ease." She said. "Your tips did the trick, Vegeta. Thanks."

Vegeta chuckled. "Good." He said. "That's what I wanted to hear. We're nearing the planet, Arata. Stay safe. I don't like what Frieza has planned for you."

"Of course, Vegeta." Arata said. "Have fun." The communication shut off.

Arata sighed and took off her scouter and placed it on the side table. She lay down against the pillows and curled into a small ball. Sleep quickly overcame her mind, which drifted into another world.

** Gohan fell to the ground in pain. Raditz stood in front of his fallen figure while Gohan had his eyes barely open. "Pathetic. His sister is stronger than this." Raditz said under his breath.**

** Suddenly, Goku rushed behind him with his gi torn a lot in the top. He linked his arms under Raditz' arms and Goku held Raditz close to his chest. "Do it Piccolo. Charge the attack." Goku yelled.**

** "What are you doing?" Raditz yelled in shock.**

** Piccolo smirked. "Good Goku. Hold onto him. Don't fall for any of his tricks." He said while putting two fingers to his forehead with his only arm.**

** Raditz was looking in between Piccolo and his brother. "Are you insane? How are you going to hold me here and dodge the attack at the same time?" he asked in a raised tone.**

** Goku chuckled weakly. "Guess that I'm not." He said.**

** Raditz checked the power level of the blast that Piccolo was charging. He gaped. "With that power, we'll be obliterated." He gasped.**

** Goku cringed as he struggled against his brother. "Hurry up, Piccolo. I have broken ribs. I can't hold him for long." He said.**

** "You can't be serious?" Raditz questioned.**

** "Glad to see you finally care about my well-being, brother." Goku said.**

** "Think of your son." Raditz said, signaling to Gohan who just lay on the ground, not wanting to move because of the pain. "Think of your daughter."**

** Goku's eyes rose. "What do you know about Arata?" he questioned angrily. "Better yet, why isn't she here?"**

** "S-She's under Frieza's rein. Under Prince Vegeta's training. She's alive." Raditz stuttered. "Frieza knows of her heritage and where she comes from. He refuses to let her out of his sight. There is no way that I could sneak her here. She doesn't even like me."**

** Goku growled and held tighter. "Where is this Frieza?" he asked.**

** "H-How am I supposed to know?" Raditz questioned.**

** "You've been working for him haven't you?" Goku asked.**

** "Seriously," Raditz begged. "Frieza changes his position based on what he's interested. And I have no idea what he's interested right now. I left before I could figure out."**

** "Get ready, Goku." Piccolo yelled. "It's ready."**

** "This is why I'm doing this." Goku said. "You'll regret ever taking my daughter. And I'll find a way to rescue her."**

** "H-How are you going to do that?" Raditz questioned. "You'll be killed by this blast."**

** "That's none of your concern." Goku said.**

** "Special Beam Canon." Piccolo yelled. **

Arata shot up in from her curled position. _Was that just a dream?_ She asked herself. She grabbed the scouter by her bed side and placed to her face and checked for Raditz' ki to find it dissipated. _No! That means my father is dead as well._

Arata connected the communication again. "V-Vegeta." She stuttered.

"What is it, Arata?" Vegeta answered.

"Was Raditz just killed?" Arata asked.

"Apparently." Vegeta confirmed. "Nappa and I are going to Earth. Take care of yourself and remember what I told you." Vegeta stopped the communication before Arata could complain.

As Arata tried to catch her breath, a knock came from the door. "Come in." she said.

Zarbon walked in. "Frieza wishes to see you." He said.

Arata nodded and followed Zarbon to Frieza's quarters. Frieza was looking out of the ship window into the endless universe. "Lord Frieza. You wished to see me?" she questioned.

Frieza nodded and turned towards her. He motioned for Zarbon to move to the side. "I've contemplated for a little bit and have come to a decision." He said. "You are going to be under Zarbon's training. I have a task I wish to complete on a planet called Namek and I need you to be adjusted just a little more. So, I believe Zarbon here will deal with that for me."

"What exactly do you mean?" Arata questioned. "What business do you have on Namek and why must I be "adjusted just a little more"?"

"According to Raditz, you haven't killed a lot, claiming that it was wrong." Frieza informed.

"It's true." Arata argued. "They're innocent. What did they ever do to you?"

Frieza sighed. "Zarbon will explain." He said while waving his hand. "Do as I say, Zarbon. I expect results in a week."

"Yes sire." Zarbon said while bowing to Frieza. He then pushed Arata in front of him as they walked out of Frieza's quarters. Zarbon led Arata to one of the many training rooms.

Within moments of entering the room, Zarbon sent Arata flying into the ship wall. He simply walked towards her and picked her up and sent a punch into her stomach, causing her to cough up spit and some blood.

"Now tell me," Zarbon started while punching her again. "Do you know why Lord Frieza has us purge planets?"

Arata growled. "Because he's heartless?" she asked sarcastically.

Zarbon punched her in her shoulder this time, dislocating it severely. A hiss of pain escaped Arata's throat. "No. Try again." He demanded.

"Why should I care?" Arata growled. "You'll be sorry for this later!"

Zarbon slammed her into the ground and harshly stomped onto her chest while pushing hard. "Stop daydreaming. Your dear family will never find you." He said. "Now, try again."

"I don't care!" Arata yelled.

Zarbon took the wait off of her chest and kicked her in the ribs. Arata flew to the wall again and slid down the wall. "Wrong again." He said. "Frieza, along with other members of his family, purge planets for sale to other races who need a decent planet."

"That's cruel." Arata said weakly.

Zarbon smiled evilly. "To you maybe, but it makes money for the Cold Empire." He said. "Anyway, what planet were you from. Earth? That was destined to be destroyed years ago, but that damn father of yours forgot his mission."

"Don't say a word about my family." Arata said in a low tone. She was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

Zarbon growled again. He kicked her hard enough to knock her unconsciousness. "Kids are annoying." He said while picking her up.

Zarbon carried her to the medical wing and dropped her on the floor near the medical personal. "Take care of that." Zarbon demanded. "That should teach her."

The medical personal watched as Zarbon left. He looked at the girl and sighed unhappily. Picking her up gently, he placed her in the regeneration tank and set the correct settings. Little did he know, this was only the beginning of many visits to this medical wing.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hello Readers. Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy lately. I'll try to update the next chapter before I go to bed, but if I don't, then I'll try to update tomorrow when I get home from school. Anyway, this chapter has some familiarity to it since it takes place on Namek. Enjoy!**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 6

-First Sight-

-Namek-

Arata watched from Frieza's side as a red skinned alien brought a giant orange ball with 3 stars on the front. Dead bodies of Namekians were strewn across the village. Arata averted her gaze and concentrated on the ground, Frieza himself, the other orange balls (known as Dragon Balls), or Frieza's minions.

It had been a year since she had heard from Vegeta. Apparently, Nappa had been killed by Vegeta himself when Nappa was defeated by a warrior named Goku. Arata had been surprised. And was even more so when Vegeta and Goku got into a major battle. She hadn't been able to follow the battle since Frieza had ordered her to concentrate of the task at hand. That task: gather the Namekian Dragonballs so Frieza can make his wish for immortality.

"For you, Lord Frieza." The red skinned alien said while walking closer towards Lord Frieza in his floating chair device.

"Very good. Only 3 more to go." Frieza said with a small smirk on his face while the red skinned alien passed the Dragon Ball to Dodoria. Arata crossed her arms and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Everything alright, my pet?"

Arata growled at the nickname. "Why would everything be alright when innocent lives are taken?" she growled.

Frieza chuckled and patted her head. The past year under Zarbon could easily be compared with her year under Onio with the beatings that she got constantly. The fault that Zarbon had with the beatings was the fact that her power level increased with each time she reached near death.

"Guard those well, Dodoria. Vegeta wants them and I'd rather not waste time hunting them back down again." Frieza ordered.

Zarbon huffed as his attention turned to something different on his scouter. "Lord Frieza, Cui has just arrived. He's been tracking Vegeta, so he should know his exact whereabouts soon enough." Zarbon informed.

Arata's interest perked up. _Vegeta's here?_ She thought to herself.

"Also, those two small power levels that we noticed earlier seem to have vanished. However, it seems unlikely that they've traveled far from their last known location. I've already sent two scouts to search the area." Zarbon informed. "Whoever it is, they won't be able to hide from us for long."

"Fine, but I don't want my scouts out searching missions when they can be searching for Vegeta." Frieza said.

"Yes, I understand your concern, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said. "And I wouldn't agree more if I knew Cui wasn't able to handle Vegeta. His power level is well above Vegeta's."

Frieza nodded. "Let's head for the next village." He said. "Which is where?"

Zarbon focused before motioning to his right. "That direction." He said.

Frieza nodded again before pulling Arata up by her armor and holding her close. "Just so you won't go running." He said. "Even though I know you wouldn't stand a chance."

Arata kept her arms crossed as Frieza held onto her as they flew. It wasn't long until they reached the next village. The Namekians obliviously smiled at their new visitors. "Hello, what brings you by?" the oldest in the Namekian village greeted. Two younger Namekians hung by the elder's side. They looked extremely shy, yet curious of the newcomers.

Frieza smirked from his seat in the hover chair. "Well, I've heard of those wondrous Dragon Balls you seem to have and I've been collecting them." Frieza explained in tone that resembled not important.

The elder looked at Frieza with a curious look in his eyes. "And why would you like to use them for?" the elder asked while stepping forward, leaving the two youngsters on their own.

Frieza smiled. "Oh, nothing important. Just a simple wish of immortality. No big deal." He explained.

The elder stood firm. "And what do you plan to do with immortality?" the elder asked with cautiousness in his eyes.

Frieza held his smile. "Nothing special. Just to take over the entire galaxy." He said simply.

The elder shook his head. "No." he said. "We only grant wishes that are not selfish."

Frieza frowned in mock sadness. "That is exactly what the elder from the other village said before he handed over their Dragon Ball. Isn't that right Dodoria?" he said.

Dodoria nodded. "That's right, my lord." He answered while adjusting the orange balls in his grip.

The elder saw this and gaped at them in shock. "That can't be true!" the elder exclaimed in shock once he saw the Dragon Balls in Dodoria's and Zarbon's arms. "We would never hand over the Dragon Balls for such a selfish wish."

"Well, you are correct on the part of giving these Dragon Balls away willingly. We tried to stay civil, but once they got violent, well we had to use force. Sorry to say, but your dear friends of yours aren't alive any longer." Frieza said.

"You monster!" the elder gasped.

Frieza shrugged. "Heard it once, you've heard it a thousand times." He said. "Anyway, are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to use force?"

The elder scowled at us. Frieza made a disapproving noise while shaking his head. "You'll have to kill me first." The elder growled.

"That is possible." Dodoria said with a smirk on his face. Zarbon rolled his eyes while muttering 'idiot' and for the first time in my life, I agreed with him.

"But first, where are the rest of your village people?" he asked curiously.

"They're out tilling the land, just as they always do." The elder said through clenched teeth.

Frieza huffed. "Well, that's inconvenient." He said. "And when do you think they'll return?"

"Probably sometime around noon. It takes a while to till such a large amount of land." The elder said. "We don't have the luxury of hover chairs."

Frieza shook his head. "This is getting boring. Bring the Dragon Ball and I'll spare your life." He said.

Arata scoffed mentally. _More like spare your life for a few seconds._ She thought while closing her eyes once again.

"No." the elder said sternly.

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way." Frieza said. "Dodoria."

Dodoria placed the two orange balls that were in his arms on the ground. He stepped forward and eyed the children. Arata's eyes widened. Frieza saw Arata's reaction and smirked before nodding to Dodoria. The elder saw the interaction and immediately pushed the children behind him and then away from him.

"Run children." The elder said immediately.

The young Namekians, scared stiff, ran for it. Dodoria raised a hand and shot a blast through one of the children. Within seconds, there was a power level rise that registered on her scouter. But, as quickly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. Other troops of Frieza's army were also curious.

The elder was in shock. He could see the scouters on and aimed at nearly every one of them with basic ki blasts, including the one on Arata's face. She yelped slightly at the explosion that was so close to herself. A slight glare of annoyance on Arata's face.

Dodoria growled and began to charge at him. "Dodoria wait!" Frieza yelled just as three other Namekians came into view and landed.

Arata tuned out what was going to happen next. She knew. She knew that these new Namekians would be no match for Dodoria. The three Namekians were quickly taken care of. She could feel the feeling of intense anger rising up, but it wasn't from her self-conscious.

This made Arata even more distracted at what was going on in front of her. _If it isn't me that is feeling this was, is it my brother? But, why would my brother be feeling anger right now?_ She thought. Then it clicked. _Wait a minute. Does that mean he's here?_

Just then, the feeling of anger became too overwhelming. Arata's concentration turned towards the village in front of her. The elder was still standing, while the three Namekians that had shown earlier were already dead on the ground. Dodoria was heading towards the last surviving Namekian child.

Just as suddenly, Dodoria was hit to the side into one of the village buildings. A kid, around Arata's age with a bowl shaped haircut and a purple outfit stood in front of the Namekian child with anger in his facial features. _Gohan._ Arata thought sadly. If she made a move to go after him or help him, she'd be caught and not to mention punished.

Dodoria got up, growling. He was ready to attack when he was hit down again, but this time by a bald man with an orange outfit. "Let's go, Gohan." The bald man yelled. Instantaneously, they flew off as fast as they were able to with the boy holding the Namekian child.

Frieza growled at Dodoria as he got up again. "What are you doing standing there? Go after them!" he yelled. Dodoria didn't comment, he just flew after them. Frieza then grabbed my armor once again and threw me to the feet of the red alien. "Send her to my father's ship."

The red alien nodded. "Sure, my lord, but why for?" he asked.

Zarbon rolled his eyes. "Don't question." He said. "The sooner you send her off, the sooner I don't have to deal with her."

"Same here, your green freak." Arata conquered while glaring at him

Frieza ignored both comments. "Because, that brat is related to her. I could see it in her eyes." He said. "If the boy is here, then that means her father probably isn't too far behind. The Sayian that destines to be my enemy."

"It doesn't matter what you do with me!" Arata yelled. "You'll get what's coming whether you like it or not!"

Frieza ignored her. "Get her out of here." He said. "In the meantime, Zarbon, get the Dragon Ball from the elder."

The red alien kept his grip on Arata's armor and flew in the direction of the ship. It stayed silent between the two. Arata just had her arms crossed. She was tired of being man-handled.

Frieza's ship came into view easily and they landed. The red alien kept his grip on Arata's armor as he quickly made his way towards one of the ship bays. Once at the ship bay, he threw Arata into one of the many pods and quickly close the door so she wouldn't have the change to escape. He typed in the coordinates needed to set the pod in motion.

"Coward." Arata said before the red alien pressed the button to start the pod in motion. The pod quickly left Namek's atmosphere, causing the spark of the sleeping gas. Arata allowed the gas to take her under. Sleeping journey off that would return her to King Cold's ship.

-King Cold's Ship-

Arata was greeted by the same alien that had greeted her the first time. He didn't look too surprised, not that Arata really cared. He guided her in the direction of King Cold's quarters. Inside, King Cold sat in his "throne".

"King Cold, the girl is here." The alien informed.

"Right, right." King Cold said. "I know what's going on."

Arata recognized Onio standing by King Cold's side. He sneered at her. Arata simply ignored him. "Don't tell me I'm in charge of her again." Onio complained.

"No." King Cold said. "Send her somewhere else. I have no use for her."

The alien blinked while Arata mentally breathed out in relief that she wouldn't be under Onio again. "Where would you suggest, King Cold?" the alien asked.

King Cold sighed. "Well, Cooler is having his own issues. So, he wouldn't be able to deal with her." He said. "Send her to Frig. He hasn't reported any sort of issue. Plus, he has another Sayian monkey on board that could take her."

Onio nodded. "Good." He huffed.

Arata smirked. "Was someone scared?" she asked. Onio only growled in response; Arata kept her smirk.

The alien walked Arata back towards the ship bay and instructed her to get into the pod again. Arata did as she was told as the alien typed in coordinates. Within minutes, she was sent hurdling back into space. The sleeping gas once again sparked.

King Cold's ship hadn't been too far from Namek. As she passed Namek again, she noticed a ship quickly making its way towards the atmosphere. She didn't see anything special except the logo: Capsule Corporation, on the side. She quickly fell asleep.

**A.N.: I have started a poll on whether or not I should create a story that results in Arata being rescued before she is sent away from Namek. This story would follow the beginning of this story (up to Chapter 5). Chapter 6 would be re-written completely. The story may not involve some of the character in this story.**

**Please take the poll! This idea has been on my mind lately and I haven't been able to decide if I should write it or not.**

***As a reminder, in this story, Arata is being followed through 16 years of being involved with the Cold Empire.***

**Thank-You. The poll will be open throughout this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hello again, readers. It seems as if I'm only able to update on weekends because of the craziness that I call school. Anyway, things begin to change in this story. I'll usually have pieces in future chapters where I give insight on Earth (usually battles or when Gohan is emotionally stressed). In this chapter this: ****Blah. Blah., ****means that it is insight into what is going on with the Z-Gang at the given time. This isn't in the point of view of anyone and Arata doesn't remember anything that is bold and underlined. I do this so you have a basic timeline on what is going on. Enjoy!**

**By the way, to answer any questions: Arata will see her family again, but in the sequel to this story that I have planned.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 7

-New Constraints-

-Frig's Ship-

The pod had already landed. Now, Arata was being escorted to the quarters of the ruler known as Frig. Frig was the one and only son of Frieza. While in the pod, Arata's mind had connected with her brother's. In the connection, she saw her first real glance in years of what her father really looked like. It was a bittersweet experience. Arata pushed the image away, so she wouldn't concentrate on the renewed pain from the effect of being kidnapped 3 years ago.

Soldiers of Frig's army teased and made comments at her while she silently walked behind the ship bay official. The comments were childish, "much like her" as they said. Arata, having heard harsher words sent to her, ignored them. She kept her eyes forward with an emotionless expression on her face.

Frig's quarters was similar to that of his father's, Frieza. Yet Frig's quarters was darker than Frieza's and his face couldn't be seen. The ship bay official left her alone in the dark room. She could see a shadowy figure in the corner of the large quarters. All Arata could see was the defined muscles he had had the shoulder length black spikey hair and the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"About time you got here, brat." The voice came from Frig's mouth. His voice was quite harsh. "Time shouldn't be wasted."

"Not my fault that your ship is so far away." Arata commented, trying to keep her voice low and quickly failing.

Frig chuckled a dark laugh. "Strong willed, huh?" he said. "We'll just have to change that. But, we'll do that over time. Serape, Daisuke; come out here please."

Serape had dark red skin and had brown hair. His skin was slightly spikey and his muscles trailed even to his face, causing his face to look completely impenetrable. Serape came through a door close to Frig. Daisuke, on the other hand, was the man Arata had seen when she came in. His facial expression was less intense, but didn't show much, if any, emotion. Serape went to Frig's side while Daisuke stopped by Arata's side. Arata side glanced at Daisuke. Daisuke was looking at Arata instead of paying attention to Frig. A look in his eyes signaled her to stay quiet and not to cause trouble. She had seen this look plenty of times and shrugged mentally before turning her full gaze on Frig.

"That monkey beside you is Daisuke. He'll be in charge of you since you can't handle yourself." Frig said. Arata silently seethed. "Before you leave, I wish to see how far your training is. You'll be assessed monthly. If you fail, you'll be beaten or just plain killed." Arata simply nodded as she fought to keep her hands relaxed by her side. "Serape and you will spar."

Daisuke looked at Arata again. "Be careful." He said. His voice was deep, but a sound of comfort was in his tone. "His power level is substantially higher than yours and he plays many tricks."

Arata nodded. "Right." She said, copying his low tone. Arata stepped forwards so she was inches from Serape. Daisuke stepped back towards the door. He was slightly tense.

"Ready, brat?" Serape asked while slipping into his stance. Arata quickly analyzed his stance. It was solid. There wasn't a spot that she could immediately take to take him down. This was going to be different and more difficult that other spars she had had in the past. That much she knew.

"You seriously care?" Arata asked. She slipped into her stance, pulling her fists closer to herself than usual.

Serape smirked. "Not really." He said. Arata saw him charge at her before phasing from view. This was new to Arata.

Serape appeared behind her. Arata jumped in the air from his aim at her body with his leg. She turned in the air and aimed a kick at his neck. Her leg was simply caught in his hand. His grip tightened on her ankle before he threw her towards the ship wall. Her back connected to the wall. She slid down until she hit the ground. The pain was intense. The hit against the wall was harder than she was had been thrown in the past. Vegeta used all of his power against her when he trained her and hits never hurt this bad.

"Going to quit now little girl?" Serape asked in amusement. His stance was relaxed, giving Arata the advantage she needed.

"No." she said simply. Arata got up and charged at Serape. Before he could react, he was sent to the floor.

"That'll be the one and only shot you get, brat." Serape growled. He stood up with no scratches or busies on him.

In a flash, Serape and Arata were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Serape threw his punches and kicks effortlessly fast while Arata frantically dodged the punches and kicks the best she could. Most of the kicks and punches hit Arata either around her head or in her gut. The air that she had in her lungs would quickly disappear, causing her to gasp for air. The gasping for air caused her movements to become slower.

"Frig." Daisuke's voice called frantically. His voice was already slower in her mind than it was in reality. "You'll kill her if you keep at this pace."

Frig chuckled. "Not my problem." He said. His voice was also slowing.

Serape jumped back and charged a blast. Arata was barely standing on her two feet as the blast came her way. _That's huge._ She thought weakly. Her eyes slowly began to close, the blast inches from her as her body collapsed into a pair of arms.

"**Piccolo!" Gohan's voice yelled in a cheery tone. Him and Krillin were slowly making their way towards a green Namekian and Goku, both of which were tired. Gohan and Krillin landed. Gohan rushed to his father and smiled. "Dad."**

**Goku smiled. "Gohan." He said. Gohan kept his smile and pushed himself into his father's embrace.**

"**I'm glad you're alright, Dad." Gohan said. "That spirit bomb was big. I thought you had gotten caught up in it."**

"**Come on, Gohan. Give your father and I some credit." Piccolo said.**

"**That spirit bomb though." Krillin said. "That was about the size of a planet."**

"**You bet it was." Goku said weakly. "It held about 99% of the power of the universe in that thing."**

**Krillin sat on the ground, relaxing. "Well, now that this is done, I can finally live the dream." Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan all raised an eyebrow. "You all are going to make me say it, aren't you? A girlfriend."**

**A few seconds passed in silence before they all burst into a fits of laughter. After the laughter had died down, Krillin helped Goku up onto his feet. Goku's arm was slung around Krillin's shoulders for stabilization. Gohan was standing by Goku, who placed a hand on his head. A smile came onto Gohan face. Piccolo stood a little bit away from Gohan.**

"**Ready to go home?" Goku asked. "Lucky enough for us, my little space pod will be able to carry all of us."**

**Gohan started cheering. "Yea! I get to see mom and everyone else in less than a week!" he said happily while jumping around. Gohan then stopped jumping as something came to his mind.**

**Goku noticed the change and looked at Gohan. "Everything alright son?" he asked.**

"**Arata." Gohan said lowly.**

**Pain shown in Goku's eyes as well as Gohan's. "We'll find her soon enough son. Once we get off of Namek and I'm healed, I'm positive your mother will allow the two of us to go searching for like I promised."**

**Gohan shook his head. "It's not that." He said. "I remembered something. Before you came to save us from the Ginyu Force, Krillin and I saved a young Namekian."**

**Krillin nodded. "Are you talking about that girl that was by Frieza's side?" he asked.**

**Goku tensed. "What girl?" he asked.**

**Krillin sighed. "We didn't have enough time to look at her." He explained. "It was a girl alright and she had a tail like you, Gohan, and Vegeta had. But, even if it was her, it would have been impossible to save her. She was so heavily guarded. Plus, I think she was picked up by Frieza whenever they flew." He shrugged. "I have no idea if it was her or not. It doesn't even help that I don't know what she looks like."**

**Gohan looked at the ground with anger. "It was her!" he said angrily.**

**Goku raised his eyebrow in worry for his son. He hadn't seen this side of his son since Arata's disappearance. "Do you know if she is still on the planet?" he asked.**

**Krillin sighed. "I have no idea." He said.**

"**Doubt it." Piccolo said.**

"**What do you mean, Piccolo?" Goku asked.**

"**From what I remember, Gohan and Arata had strong resemblance to each other. And Frieza probably figured that out before any of us could do anything for her." Piccolo said. "She's long gone by now." Goku and Gohan stayed silent, angry that they lost another chance of saving Arata. Piccolo guarded his feelings while Krillin just sat there.**

**Out of nowhere, Krillin yelled out. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo nearly fell from the shock. "Geez Krillin, from the look on your face I'd say that Frieza had popped back up." He said.**

**Krillin sighed. "Trust me. He's got nothing on her when she'd ticked off." He said.**

**It was less than a second when all of them busted into another fit of laughter. Krillin joined in a second after the other. Goku stopped laughing while holding his side.**

"**Don't make me laugh guys." Goku said painfully. "My body is made enough at me as it is." Weak laughter came from Goku while his eye lids drooped slightly.**

"**The stress this little planet has endured is extraordinary." Piccolo said. "But at least my kinsman and the grand elder can rest peacefully."**

"**How exactly do you know about the grand elder?" Krillin asked curiously.**

**Before Krillin could answer, his eyes widened as he stared off into the distance. His speech impeded. "Krillin, are you okay?" Goku asked. Krillin simply trembled in fear. Gohan followed his friend's gaze as well as Piccolo, both trembling at the sight of Frieza alive and in front of them on top of a rock. Frieza lifted a finger at them, ready to charge an attack.**

"**How can this be happening?" Krillin asked. "How can someone still be alive after facing a spirit bomb of that caliber?"**

**Frieza sent a small red blast towards them. Piccolo followed the path it was set to ride and saw that it was heading straight for Goku. "Goku." He nearly yelled. Piccolo pushed Goku out of the way and took the blast for himself. He fell to the ground with a thud.**

**Krillin and Gohan looked at Piccolo's fallen body with shock. Goku looked at his body, anger coursing through his body. "Get out of here, both of you." Goku said angrily. "My pod shouldn't be too far from here."**

"**W-What are you saying?" Gohan asked nervously while looking at his father.**

"**I'm saying to get out of here and leave without me." Goku said.**

"**Goku." Krillin said lowly.**

**Gohan looked at his father. "No!" he yelled. "I owe it to Piccolo to stay and fight."**

"**With what?" Goku yelled in return. "The both of you will only get in the way."**

"**You're serious." Krillin said.**

"**I advise against placing too much stock in your escape, though if you like I can bring you closer to home!" Frieza yelled.**

**Krillin's body floated into the air. "Krillin!" Gohan yelled after his friend. Both Gohan and Goku watched.**

"**Don't do it, Frieza!" Goku yelled just before Krillin was blasted into complete nothingness. Gohan watched with tremors running through his body. Goku looked at the ground with his hands in fists. The planet rocked as Goku's anger grew and grew. With a loud yell, Goku's hair turned yellow and his eyes teal. Gohan looked in amazement and fear.**

"**Go Gohan." Goku said tensely. **

"**But Dad!" Gohan argued. **

"**Leave Gohan, now!" Goku yelled. "Take Piccolo, Find Bulma and my pod, and set a course of Earth. I couldn't save your sister, and I'm not about to lose my only son."**

Arata was immediately sent to the sick bay, where she was put into one of the regeneration tanks. Her injuries were extensive, worse than she had ever experienced. Daisuke stayed in the sick bay with Arata. Despite the fact that they had only just met, he was worried sick. He was old enough to be her father, and since he had never had relations with a woman, instincts automatically sunk in.

"She'll be alright?" Daisuke asked.

The medical personnel nodded. "Her injuries are extensive, but she should heal." She said. "Daisuke, she's young, she'll heal. But this can't continue. This can't be the first time that she's been in this condition since she is healing so fast."

"The point?" Daisuke asked.

"The point is that this can't keep happening." She said angrily. "She's only a kid, which means she can't fully defend herself. If she's alone on this ship and no one is with her that can defend her, then she'll be dead within minutes."

Daisuke nodded. "That is something I'll be taking care of and watching intensely." He said. "Life on this ship is worse than Frieza's or King Cold's. She'll need to be trained harder in order to survive."

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time, I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review:**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende (2)**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta **

**No - This story doesn't interest me **

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**For those who are interested, I'm going to finish up this story as well as the sequels I have planned for it. The poll will continue until I'm done with the three stories. If it turns out that my reviewers want the AU that I'm talking about, then I'll start on that. Sorry if it's inconvenient, I just don't want to start something and disappoint people for not updating the story because I'm too busy with school. Try and update soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Different Upbringing

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

**A.N.: Hello everyone to another addition of "Different Upbrining". I'd simply like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 9 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 4, Unknown – 2]**

**No – 1 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 1]**

**Thank-You to those who have voted, whether from review or through the poll.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 8

-Learning-

-Frig's Ship-

Arata's eyes blinked open. She wasn't in Frig's quarters like she last remembers. The blast that had headed her way made her freeze. Sure, she had seen big blasts before, but that size had frozen her in her mind set. The last thing she saw was a figure that stood in front of her. He deflected the blast while protecting her. He then caught her when she blacked out.

Looking around, Arata analyzed the settings she was in. The room looked similar to the one she had shared with Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Of course, this room was more spacious since beds weren't crammed in the room. There were two beds in the room. Both were on opposite sides of each other. There was other random furniture in the room that she could honestly care less about.

"You're awake." The familiar deep voice of Daisuke commented as he walked into the room. Arata finally got a good look at him. His hair was still short and spikey while his onyx eyes held a hint of concern to them. He wore blue spandex with white and orange armor with the usual white boots and gloves.

"Did you expect me to be dead?" Arata questioned.

Daisuke growled mentally. "This isn't a joke." He said.

Arata looked at him. "Who said I was?" she asked.

"Listen, life on this ship is going to be a lot more different than what you've experienced of Frieza's or King Colds." Daisuke said. "You are quite lucky that you were put under me and not under Serape. He'd kill you within the first week."

Arata growled. _Why must everyone treat me like this?_ She asked mentally.

"That's what they said about Onio on King Cold's ship." Arata said simply. "Would you mind if I asked a couple questions?"

Daisuke nodded while ignoring her first comment. "Go ahead." He said.

Arata lifted herself from the bed. "First of all, how are you a Sayian?" she asked. "I mean, Vegeta said there were only 4 survivors of the explosion of Planet Vegeta: Raditz, Nappa, my father, and Vegeta himself."

Daisuke chuckled. "Prince Vegeta may be the prince of our race, but he isn't the most vigilant." He said. "There was a small band of Saiyans that were off on a mission. Instead of destroying them, it was decided that Frig and Cooler would split the group."

"And you were part of that group? And who's Cooler?" Arata asked calmly.

Daisuke shook his head at the first question. "It was a simple mission. My father brought me along to teach me. My mother was destroyed with the planet. The anger eventually lead to my father's death in my teens." He explained. "Cooler, on the other hand, is the son of King Cold, much more ruthless than Frieza."

Arata didn't comment at first. "If Cooler is more ruthless than Frieza, then what is Frig compared to the rest?" she asked.

Daisuke sighed. "Frig isn't as strong as Frieza, King Cold, or Cooler. Lack of strength is replaced with ruthlessness. No one on this ship is stronger than Frig and those who defy him, well, let's say it is unknown what happens to them."

Arata rolled her eyes. "You don't have to sugar coat it." She said. "Tell me things straight up. That is how I've grown up."

Daisuke eyed Arata carefully. Frig hadn't cared to update Daisuke of Arata's whereabouts, let alone what she could accomplish. "Speaking of growing up." He started. "What is your history? Frig doesn't care for details unless it's for an assignment."

"Should I sugar coat it?" Arata asked in a mocking tone.

Daisuke couldn't resist to chuckle. "You sure can handle yourself verbally." He said.

"You learn a lot when you're on your own for 4 years." Arata huffed. She got up out of the bed that she was in. Daisuke politely shut his eyes as she put on the same spandex, armor, and leggings that she had been given on King Cold's ship.

"4 Years on your own, huh?" Daisuke asked with his eyes still closed. "How old are you?"

Arata didn't answer as she put on her armor. "Six." She said simply.

Daisuke's eyes snapped open in shock. "That means you started serving the Cold Empire at the age of 2." He said.

Arata growled; a habit she had picked up from Vegeta's bad attitude. "Kidnapped." She said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

Arata turned around. "I didn't choose this, thank-you." She said sternly while glaring at Daisuke. "I was kidnapped into this Organization-or whatever it's called-by my own uncle. He kidnapped me in an attempt to get my father to join him."

Daisuke was silent. He'd heard of these stories before. Kidnappings were once used to gain more "men" to do dirty work. But these kidnappings would happen well into the teens, if not already in adulthood.

"It's understanding how upset you must be." Daisuke started.

"Upset?" Arata asked. "I'm far from upset."

Daisuke glared at her in an attempt to silence her. "This attitude you're displaying could very well get yourself killed." He said. "Anything else that I should know about?"

"My brother." Arata said simply. "I have a brother, back on Earth. According to Vegeta, we have a one-sided bond. I can feel and see anything that he does what I want, but he isn't connected to my mind like I am to his."

"And why is that?" Daisuke asked.

"Because there was a fight between us before I was taken." Arata said.

Daisuke nodded. "Now that you're dressed, it's time for training." He said.

Arata nodded. "Training now?" she asked.

"If you want to survive, you need hard core training." Daisuke explained, getting up off of the bed himself. "Frig's men are a lot tougher than they one's you've been around. They won't hesitate to kill you if necessary. You need to be stronger and that is only accomplished by training."

Arata nodded and followed Daisuke out of the room. "This is the room that we'll be staying in. It has two beds, obviously, so sleeping arrangements won't be a problem." Daisuke continued.

Before Arata could reply, Daisuke and Arata came into another hallway with a small crowd of Frig's men. They were practically blocking the hallway, talking and laughing at what the other said or did. During their talking and laughing session, one of the group looked over to Daisuke and Arata coming down the hallway.

"Stay close to me." Daisuke said quietly.

"Look who it is." One of the men said, a yellow skinned alien.

The men began laughing once again. "Daisuke, the obedient monkey, and little Miss. Arata, who passed out in the middle of the fight with Serape." Another man said, brown skinned.

Arata swallowed a growl. "From the sound of what you're saying, it seems as if you're scared of Serape yourselves." She said as calmly as she could manage.

The men laughed all over again. "Of course." The yellow skinned alien said.

An orange alien was leaning against the wall rolled his eyes. "Any person who takes on that can't last 30 seconds." He said.

Daisuke eyed Arata carefully. He had learned from experiences that stepping in could make or break a situation. Arata smirked at her new found advantage. _Maybe she can handle herself._ Daisuke thought to himself as he watched his new pupil.

"Then why are you laughing?" Arata asked from beside Daisuke. "Cause from the sound of it, you can't stand a chance against Serape either."

The men stopped laughing. "So." the yellow skinned alien replied again. "You didn't last long either."

"But I had the guts to stand up and fight, didn't I?" Arata questioned.

The men quieted. "I suggest you leave." Daisuke said stepping in. "Frig doesn't want any trouble right now and unless you want it to be reported."

Without a word, but a few glares, the men left. Daisuke watched them with a careful eye before turning to Arata once again. "I've underestimated your abilities when it comes to confrontation." He said as they continued down their path.

The duo eventually came to a door, a door that Arata recognized as a door to a training room. Daisuke and Arata entered with Daisuke locking the door behind them. They walked to the middle before Daisuke turned towards Arata. "Alright, Arata." He said. "I only got a glance at what your fighting style is like. We need a longer spar for me to determine what you need to work on.

Arata followed Daisuke's lead and got into a stance. "Ready." She said.

. . .

Daisuke hadn't said a word upon their arrival to the shared room. Instead, he simply walked towards the connected showers and closed the door. This left Arata seething in annoyance and curiosity. The spar had been quite long. Daisuke had pulled moved that she hadn't expected, but each time she fell, Arata got back up again.

Taking off her armor, Arata collapsed onto her bed in tiredness. Her eyes closed and let her mind drift away from the place that she currently was. Arata's mind focused on that of her brother, just like Vegeta had taught her to control.

** "GOHAN!" a loud and shrill voice screamed.**

** Gohan visibly froze as ChiChi came into view. "M-Mom." He stuttered.**

** "Oh Gohan." ChiChi said in relief. She knelt in front of her son and placed her hands on Gohan's cheeks. "Oh thank heavens you're alright."**

** Gohan's cheeks tinged a light pink, but the sad expression that lingered in his eyes never left. ChiChi noticed this, but didn't quite understand why her son looked so sad. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said quietly.**

** ChiChi hugged her son to her. "Gohan, what is wrong?" she asked.**

** "I saw her." Gohan said.**

** "Excuse me?" ChiChi asked with a startled expression.**

** "I saw her." Gohan repeated. "Arata. I saw her, before she was sent away again."**

** ChiChi frowned, her own sadness creeping into her façade. "It'll be alright, darling. There was probably nothing that you could do." She said. "It isn't your fault."**

** "Excuse me." An old voice interrupted. Both ChiChi and Gohan looked up to see an old Namekian standing there. "You saw that a girl is missing?" **

** "Arata, my sister." Gohan said.**

** The elder eyed Gohan and his eyes widened. "Say, a girl that resembled you was by Frieza's side when he attacked our village." He said.**

** "Then she is far from here by now." Vegeta answered as he walked closer. "You and Arata look too much alike. Frieza isn't stupid. He saw the resemblance and Arata is probably millennia from here."**

** ChiChi stood up with her hand on her hips. "And how would you know this?" she asked.**

** Vegeta stood in front of ChiChi with his expressions blanked. "Because I trained her." He said. "While she was on Frieza's ship, she was placed under my supervision. After Nappa and I came here, she was probably put under Zarbon. Trust me when I say she's alive. She was taught well."**

** "Hey, let's be positive here!" Bulma said. "We could bring her here with the Dragon Balls. Right?"**

** The elder Namekian looked down. "If what he says is true," he started while motioning to Vegeta. "Then it'll depend on how far this Arata is. Besides, we cannot mess with the fate of destiny. If she is destined to be wherever she is, then she is meant to learn something there."**

The opening of the bathroom door brought Arata out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Daisuke in his spandex putting his armor by the door. He looked over at Arata and chuckled. "Tired?" he joked.

Arata managed a small smile. "I'll manage." She said while yawning.

Daisuke analyzed her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Arata simply lifted herself up. "While you were in the shower, I connected my mind with my brother's." she confessed.

"Bad news?" Daisuke asked.

Arata shrugged her shoulders while passing Daisuke. "You could say that I guess." She said. "Vegeta, I envy him now. He's free, on Earth, with my mom and my brother."

Daisuke smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm sure your time will come." He said.

"When?" Arata asked. "That's my question."

With that, Arata closed the door to the bathroom with a light thud. She stripped herself from the spandex that clung to her body. Her mind raced with what she had seen from her brother's mind. He still blamed himself, that much she could tell, and her parents were still worried. A stray tear left her eye before she stepped into the warm water pouring down. Arata wiped it away and began washing herself.

Her mind went back to what the Namekian had said. "What exactly am I supposed to learn?" she asked herself.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review(those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta **

**No - This story doesn't interest me **

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

8


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hello everyone to another addition of "Different Upbrining". I'd simply like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 11 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 4, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 3]**

**No – 1 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 1]**

**For Vegeta and Gohan saving Arata on Namek, I'll think about it. It would take some thinking on how that would happen, but I'll keep it as serious consideration. Thank-you for votes and suggestions. **

**If you have any suggestions for this story, tell me in a review or PM me and I'll see how I can put it into the story. Also, if you have any questions on the story, review or PM me and I'll be happy to answer them. Enjoy! :D**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 9

-Complication-

-Random Planet-

Her hands stretched out while her eyes closed shut while a blast formed in her outstretched hands. Once the blast was large enough, she let the grip loose which allowed the blast to hurdle forward. Arata shut out the screaming that came with the hurdling blast and kept her eyes closed.

"That's the last of it." Arata said in a low tone. She checked the scouter that resided on her face to confirm her outspoken thought. "Probably should get back."

It had only been a year since her arrival on Frig's ship and she was already being sent for purging missions. Some purging missions, Arata would accompany Daisuke with. While on other purging missions, Arata was forced to go on her own. There was no arguing on Frig's ship, which Arata only followed when she wasn't around Frig himself. Only around Daisuke did Arata step up to defend herself.

Arata found the pod that she had arrived with in the crater it created. She hopped into the crater and into the open pod. She sat in the seat and hit the button for the doors to close. Arata then clicked the buttons for the coordinates that she needed to return to Frig's ship. The ship lifted itself into the air and headed for the coordinates that were set in.

The planet that she was ordered to purge was far from the destination, so the sleeping gas would take effect. The race had been an ally to the Cold Empire up until a couple days ago. They had retracted their alliance due to their treacherous ways. Since Frig was closer to the planet, he was in charge of the termination. And since the planet was nicely suited for life, the purging was only for the population.

Arata clicked the side of the scouter. "Daisuke?" she questioned as the pod was out of the planet's atmosphere.

"I knew this wouldn't take you too long, Arata." Daisuke's voice said. Pride laced his voice. "Is that a new record?"

Arata sighed. "Not a record I'm proud of." She said. "This only makes me wonder how my family would think."

"Arata, now isn't a time to think of your family. The chances of you being found, let alone escaping, is close to impossible." Daisuke scolded gently. Arata didn't comment. She stayed silent and stared into the unending space of the universe. "When you get on the ship, we'll train before getting something to eat. Alright?"

"Alright." Arata said.

The communication stopped. Arata took the scouter off of her face and set it onto her lap. She closed her eyes and let her head lean back. Her mind stretched to her twin's open end for the remainder of the ride while sleeping.

** "It just begun." Vegeta growled.**

** A huge puff of dirt rose into the air from an explosion in front of them from behind a mountain range.**

** "Come on." Krillin yelled.**

** Just before he took off into the air, Vegeta grabbed his wrist. "Get down here." he growled. "What did I say? If you think you can fly right past their scouters, they'll blast you right out of the sky. Go wherever you want, but don't you dare fly."**

** Krillin fell to the ground. "Krillin, are you-" Gohan started to ask while running to his friend.**

** "Man," Krillin said. "Gohan are you sure there isn't any way you can contact you dad?"**

** Gohan shook his head. Bulma laughed nervously. "Hey, even if Goku's running a little late, we still have Vegeta, right?" she said.**

** "Shut up woman." Vegeta growled while keeping his back turned towards her. "Unless you want to be caught up in the battle when it starts, I suggest you head home. You manage to get yourself to Namek, so you can't be a complete imbecile."**

** "That's enough." Yamcha said. "Where do you get off talking to her like that?"**

** "You tell him Yamcha." Bulma said.**

** "Sure." He said, acknowledging Bulma. "I mean, sure, she can be nosey and bossy, but she can be really nice."**

** "Bossy, huh? You're supposed to be defending me." Bulma yelled while grabbing Yamcha's ear.**

** "Bossy in a good way!" Yamcha said quickly.**

** "Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel better." Bulma said while laughter began erupting among the group. "Come on guys, it isn't funny."**

** Krillin calmed his laughter and looked down. "I guess this might be the last laugh we have together, huh?" he asked.**

** Vegeta growled and took off on foot. The rest of the group quickly followed. They traveled over the mountain range while a power level dealt with Frieza. The power level kept everyone on their toes, everyone that could sense the power level anyway. Once they were over the mountain range, their eyes were met with a boy with lavender hair blasting Frieza's body into nothing with a young girl with black hair by his side and slightly behind him.**

Arata was jolted into the real world by the pod slamming into entry part of the ship. She shook the bond from her mind and locked the emotions behind her. The door opened up and Arata quickly stepped out. Daisuke was standing by the entrance of the ship with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How many times have I told you that going into the bond only brings bad memories?" Daisuke asked in a teasing tone.

Arata rolled her eyes and kept forward. "You said that we were training?" she asked, ignoring what Daisuke had told her.

Daisuke and Arata walked to their usual training room. "The planet is clear?" he asked.

Arata just nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Frig's impressed at how quick you complete assignments." Daisuke said.

"The only reason I'm quick at it is so it's over faster." Arata said as they neared the room.

Before they could enter, however, Daisuke was approached. "Daisuke, Frig needs all of his top warriors." A random soldier said urgently.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"He won't say." The soldier said. "Just go."

"Go to the room, Arata." Daisuke instructed.

Arata nodded before Daisuke and the soldier ran towards Frig's quarters. She made her way to the room she shared with Daisuke and laid on her bed with her hands behind her head with her eyes closed. Curiosity pulled at her mind with the Frig situation and the mysterious duo on Earth.

** "Can you tell us your names?" Bulma asked**

** The purple haired boy shook his head. "Sorry, no." he said.**

** "Is their shoe size a secret too?" Tien sneered.**

** "How do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.**

** "We don't." the boy said.**

** The confused looks from the group made the girl roll her eyes. "What he means is that we've only heard of him by reputation." She said.**

** "Well, Goku will be here in two hours, so you might as well just relax." The boy said as he pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. "They're drinks. You can grab one if you want one."**

** Gohan immediately went forward. "Gohan!" Krillin said.**

** "Relax, Krillin, they're just drinks." Bulma defended Gohan while walking to the mini fridge.**

** "Do they have grape?" Krillin asked and walking to the fridge as well. The rest of the group scattered slightly.**

** Gohan stepped away from the fridge with a drink at hand while staring at the girl intensely. The girl was sitting on the ground by the rock that the purple haired boy was sitting on. She noticed Gohan's intense staring and smiled nervously at him. **

** "Something wrong?" she asked.**

** Gohan shook his head. "Nothing." He said. His eyes went downcast. "You just remind me of someone."**

** Pain appeared in the girl's eyes as she too turned her eyes downcast. "Sorry." She said. "I get that sometimes."**

** Gohan shrugged. "It's just weird." He said. "Are you sure you can't tell us your names?"**

** The girl smiled sympathetically at him. "You'll know soon enough." She said. "We have to talk to Goku first, and then he can share what we tell him to you."**

** Gohan nodded. "Thanks." He said before he made his way towards Piccolo.**

Arata was yet again brought into reality by the commotion outside the room. She got off of the bed and walked into the hallway to see soldiers running in different directions. _What the hell?_ She thought while standing in the doorway.

No one paid her any attention as she stood there. In the distance, Arata spotted Daisuke's figure. He was tense, but pushed through the crowd easily with his height.

"Daisuke." Arata said as soon as he was close enough to hear. "What's going on?"

Daisuke didn't answer. He pushed Arata into the room, allowing the door to close. "Frieza and King Cold are dead." He finally said.

"What?" Arata questioned in shock. "Is that why everything is so crazy?"

Daisuke nodded. "With Frieza and King Cold dead, work load is going to increase for us and for Cooler's ship." He explained. "We're being sent on another mission. This one is going to be a trail of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Arata asked while Daisuke left the room with Arata at his side.

"It means that the planets that we'll be purging are part of one group, so to speak." He explained further. "Basically, we finish one and go onto the next one until we're done. Understand?"

Arata turned her eyes downcast. "Yes." She said, keeping her tone emotionless.

Daisuke looked at her and placed his hand on her back. "It's difficult, I know. It wasn't easy for me to do this when I was your age, but you soon learn to block it out of your mind." He said. "When we get back, I'll help you work on blocking memories out. Alright?"

Arata nodded. "Alright." She said as they got to the ship bay. "Thank-you."

Daisuke simply nodded. Due to the large amount of soldiers leaving, Arata was forced to share a pod with Daisuke. She climbing into Daisuke's lap and closed her eyes. Daisuke held her close to him as the ship was sent into the dark space of the universe. Arata stretched out into the bond as quickly as she could before the gas would take effect.

** "What are you looking at, boy?" Vegeta growled.**

** The purple haired boy blushed slightly and turned his head away. The girl tried to hide her laughing. "Nothing." The boy said while looking down.**

** Vegeta huffed and turned his head away. "Stop your laughing, girl, or you'll find yourself in a bolder." He growled.**

** A giggle accidently left her mouth. "Sorry to say this Vegeta, but I'm not scared of you." She said while biting her lip. The group was now interested on the exchange going on between Vegeta and the mystery girl. **

** Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You better watch your mouth, girl. You haven't seen a fourth of my power. If you did, you'd be eating those words."**

** The girl's laughing stopped. Seriousness entered her façade as she stood up. "Let me set things straight." She said in a near growl while glaring at Vegeta. "You are far from the fear I've experience in my life. You have no idea what I've been through personally, so you shouldn't threaten me. Understand?"**

** Vegeta, along with the rest of the group, stared at her in astonishment. Even her comrade was staring at her, but in concern. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear. The girl huffed sat on the other side of the rock so she could keep her back towards everyone else. **

** The boy sighed. "She's been through a lot." He tried to explain. "Usually she's good and keeping herself in check."**

** Vegeta's face went emotionless once again. He kept staring at the girl with keen interest. Gohan as well watched the girl in concern while the boy sat on the rock and leaned in to make small talk with her in an attempt to calm her down.**

Her vision into the bond began to fail as the sleeping gas took effect. Arata's eyes quickly closed shut and she quickly fell asleep. Daisuke watched from above her, the sleeping gas still not taking effect. There were no words that came to mind as he stared at the girl in his lap. But one thing he knew: things were going to get a lot tougher.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta **

**No - This story doesn't interest me **

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Hello everyone to another addition of "Different Upbringing". I'm SOOO sorry for not updating in forever. School has been a pain and give me so much homework its hard to concentrate on so many things. I'm going to try to make sure that updating doesn't take so long.**

**Thank-you to asredwer for your deep review of my story and your oppions, I appreciate it very much. **

**For the AU of the story I'm planning, I know there are others out there that just add another charater to the series in Android/Cell Saga through Buu. Is there something that you'd want to see in the AU? If so, either put it in a review or if you want to discuss something PM me.**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 17 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 5, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**Another thing: For this story, I have a basic plan of the rest of the chapters. I'm hoping to take this story all the way to 20 chapters, so if there is something that you want to see in this story, then tell me soon. **

**Last thing: Last chapter I hinted another character to this story (which if you read my profile, you'll know that there are at least 2 more characters that will be introduced and the young woman is one of them). One has already has a basic guess of who the young woman is. This chapter give more insight of who she is. I've probably given it away, but it's more of how she came into this story.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story! I'll update again soon.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 10

-Understanding-

-Earth-

Gohan looked at the ground while thoughts ran through his mind. He had been having these weird feelings lately. Thoughts and visions that he couldn't quite understand. Vegeta didn't bother helping when he asked. All he did bother to say was that he had to figure it out on his own. So, Gohan knew Vegeta was out of the question. The only person that could help him wasn't even in this time anymore. She hadn't been in this time for 4 years. She, along with Trunks, left after the Cell Games had been dealt with.

_"Are you sure we can go rescue Arata now?" Gohan asked._

_A young woman with long black hair looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry." She said. "This is the way things have to be. Arata staying on that ship will give her strength. Besides, there are things that have to happen on that ship before she can leave. There is a lesson that she had to learn."_

_"What has to happen? What lesson?" Gohan asked frantically. "Can't she learn them here?"_

_The young woman shook her head. "Gohan." She said sternly. "What has to happen is something important and something that I can't tell you." She knelt down to Gohan's leave and let her hands rest on his shoulders. "Listen, I know it's hard losing someone you love. I know that pain from experience. What Goku did may not have been for the best, but he did it in order to keep the ones he loves safe."_

_"Arata isn't safe." Gohan said. "She's in danger."_

_"Actually, she's in pretty good hands." She said. Gohan looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "My m-I mean-Arata is in safe hands. The person watching over her is very much like Vegeta; he has a soft spot for her and won't let anything happen to her."_

_Gohan looked at the young woman with raised eyebrows. "Are you related to my sister?" he asked._

_Her eyes shot wide open. "Me?" she asked while trying to hide her shock through a look of naivety. "I don't know how you came to that conclusion."_

_"You started saying "My mother" or "My mom"." Gohan accused. "So, either you are related to my sister, or there is something about your past that you're not telling us."_

_The young woman sighed. "Listen, Gohan, my past isn't something that should come out from me." She said. "It isn't something that you'd understand in my words. Remember the letter I gave you?"_

_"I remember." Gohan said._

_"Once you read it before the games start you'll understand what Arata has been though, who I am, what my past is, and how it connects to Arata." She said. "Just promise me something."_

_"What?" Gohan asked._

_"Don't think badly of Arata after you read it." She said with a saddened look on her face. "The things she's been though and what she's been forced to do nearly tore her apart. The last thing she needs is to be criticized for something she couldn't control."_

_"You know what she's been though?" Gohan asked._

_She nodded solemnly. "Everything and more." She said._

Gohan sighed. He had read that letter. Both he and his father had been quite shocked at what had been written on it, as well as the fact that the letter had been written by Arata herself. Of course, since the deliverer of the letter was from the future, so was the letter and the words that Arata had left. What had surprised Gohan even further was who the letter had been addressed to: him. The letter had definitely answered all of Gohan's questions, but it also just made him feel guiltier even though he was instructed not to.

"Gohan!" a voice yelled happily.

Gohan turned around to see his little brother, Goten, coming towards him. He smiled gently. "Hey Goten. What are you doing over here? I thought Mom wouldn't let you." He asked.

"Mommy wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready." Goten answered part of the question.

Gohan nodded. "Alright." He said as he started to get up. He stood by Goten. "Want me to fly us back?"

Goten smiled and started jumping in place. "Yes, yes, yes." He said excitedly.

"Hop onto my back then." Gohan chuckled.

Goten kept the smile on his face. He climbed onto Gohan's back before Gohan took off slowly into the air. Goten enjoyed the feeling of the air hitting his face. Gohan used the wind to try and help calm himself from his growing anxiety from the situation his sister was actually in. It was much more difficult to deal with since his father had decided not to come back to life. When he had been told that, Gohan had gotten angry that he wouldn't help rescue Arata.

_"What's going to happen now?" Gohan asked himself. "How will Arata be rescued without Dad's help?"_

_A light chuckle altered Gohan that he wasn't alone. He turned around to see the young woman there. She walked over to Gohan's side and sat beside him. "Don't worry about that. I've taken care of that factor. Arata will still be rescued." She explained while looking forward into the landscape._

_"What do you mean exactly?" Gohan asked. Interest entered his gaze towards the young woman. His eye practically begged her to tell him, causing the young woman to chuckle at Gohan again._

_She sighed while stretching her limbs. The young woman gently fell onto the grass with her arms behind her head and gazed towards the sky. "Goku may not be here, but someone more capable is." She hinted._

_"Huh?" Gohan questioned. "Who?"_

_The young woman shook her head. "I swear, you're more clueless than I remember." She said under her breath._

_"What?" Gohan asked, catching what she said._

_She sent a reassuring smile towards Gohan. "Oh, nothing." She said. "What I meant is that, someone more capable of getting Arata rescued is here. No offense, but Goku wouldn't have the first clue at where Arata would be kept. The only reason I know is because-"_

_"Because why?" Gohan asked. "And who would be better at rescuing my sister than my Dad?"_

_"Never mind what I was saying." She said with a distracted look on her face. "As for your second question, I believe Vegeta would be at a better advantage. Arata will still be in the Planet Trade Organization and even though Vegeta isn't familiar with Frig, he is familiar with the patterns that go on with it. He will, with the instructions I gave him, will be able to get Arata rescued faster in the time constraint I gave him."_

_"So Vegeta knows where Arata is." Gohan said quickly. He sat upright while looking at the young woman, who still had the distracted look on her face._

_She shook her head. "Not at this very moment." She said. "He knows where Arata is at a specific time that I gave him." The young woman sighed and sat up and looked at Gohan's disappointed face. "Gohan, I have specific instructions, I can't just have you rescue her right this second."_

_"Why not?" Gohan asked angrily._

_The young woman growled. "Listen, I don't like it any more than you do. Arata changes a lot where she is. Some is for the better and some isn't so good, but she has to go through these experiences for a reason." She said while trying not to raise her voice._

_"And what reason is that?" Gohan demanded._

_"Gohan, it's like a lesson that you do from the work that ChiChi gives you." The young woman said, trying to relate it to him. "You have to learn it before actually applying it."_

_"So she has to learn something?" Gohan asked, calming down._

_The young woman nodded. "Basically." She said. "It will help her in the future." She looked over to see Gohan looking depressed at the ground. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and straight into the young woman's eyes. "Trust me when I say that she'll be fine. Arata won't be killed unless you miss the time constraint that I gave Vegeta."_

_"Are you sure?" Gohan asked._

_"I'm Positive." She said. "Knowing Vegeta, he'll leave earlier than I said just so he can see if all his training up until then paid off. Which it probably will."_

_Gohan nodded. "Alright." He said. "Are you going to come back to see if we did save her?"_

_The young woman looked back up to the sky while having her hand on the ground so she could lean back. "No." she said before sending a smile towards Gohan. "I have total faith in you and Vegeta."_

_"Me?" he asked._

_She nodded. "I've told Vegeta this. Even though he probably could take care of the task just fine on his own, I believe that you should go." She said._

_"Why?" Gohan asked._

_"Because it will help your frame of mind. If you help save her, then it'll get rid of the guilt you currently have in your heart." She said._

_"Thanks." Gohan said. It was silent before another question popped into his mind. "Did the me that you know have guilt."_

_The young woman gave a sad smile. "More than you currently have, Gohan." She said while sighing. "You have no idea how much the Gohan I knew blamed himself for Arata's kidnapping almost every day."_

_"Did he ever get over it?" he asked curiously._

_She sighed. "Honestly?" she asked while keeping her eyes on the sky. "I have no idea."_

_Gohan looked at her with silence while she ignored his presences as her mind drifted. His eye brows furrowed. Something was telling him that she wasn't saying the complete truth, or just not telling him something. He sighed. "We should probably get back before Mom threatened the frying pan." He said._

_The young woman chuckled. "Probably." She said before getting up on her feet. "Come on."_

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta **

**No - This story doesn't interest me **

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**Again, I'll try to update again soon. Winter Break is coming up in a week and a half, THANK GOD (lol), so my updates will hopefully get more frequent.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Hello everyone to another addition of "Different Upbringing". I'm happy to tell all of my readers that I have the rest of this story planned. If I remember correctly, I have this story going up to 20 chapters. In my mind, I've gotten over some of the bumps of the story that stumped me, so I'm hopping that the chapters will come easier and quicker so I can go further into the series.**

**For the AU of the story I'm planning, I know there are others out there that just add another character to the series in Android/Cell Saga through Buu. Is there something that you'd want to see in the AU? If so, either put it in a review or if you want to discuss something PM me.**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 18 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 6, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter Eleven

-Trick up His Sleeve-

-Frig's Ship-

Arata had her eyes closed and focused her energy. Her breathing was deep and consistent while she stood in the middle of the training room. Daisuke walked in a slow circle around her, keeping his eyes strictly on her while he monitored her power through his scouter.

"With each intake breath, feel the power you possess." Daisuke instructed as he continued to circle her. "When you let the breath out, imagine that you are flaring your power."

"Right." Arata said quietly.

This was their average warm up, well, more like Arata's average warm up. The advantage was to understand the limits of her power to where she would eventually feel it automatically before a fight. By feeling the power, she could monitor how much she used at certain points during any battle.

Daisuke was already impressed in her progress in the 7 years they had known each other. It was 4 years ago when he was keeping a close eye on her. It seemed that her power had flared, but it didn't seem to be coming completely from her. He really hardened on her training then, and it had paid off. Her fighting skills matured and she was faster.

Of course, Serape wasn't happy about that. No girl would be an equal to him, let alone a girl of 10 years. Frig, however, was interested. He had heard from his father, Frieza, before his death of the Saiyan's impressive power. The assessments that Frig placed on Arata increased. They went from monthly to bi-weekly. Frig wanted to track her progress to make his next moves.

Daisuke stopped circling her, ending up in front of her. Her eyes were still closed and had a calm, emotionless expression on her face. "Alright." He said. "Your warm-up it good."

Arata opened her eyes. "Alright." She said, still emotionless.

Daisuke nodded. "Let's get you to your assessment before we both get hell for it." He said.

Arata followed Daisuke out of the training room and down the winding halls to Frig's. She was no longer teased or picked on by any of the others on Frig's ship. Harsh words didn't alter her emotions as they had used to in the past. The only response that they would get would be a blast into the wall. Arata wouldn't get away with those incidents. That meant damage to the ship. Punishment arranged itself in the form of beatings that nearly rendered her unconscious.

What Frig didn't realize was that those beatings helped raise Arata's power level. That gave her a bigger advantage in the fights that she had with Serape during their assessments, who was always the one who handled Arata's assessments. Daisuke wasn't allowed since he was close to her.

Arata entered Frig's quarters behind Daisuke. Frig was already sitting in his chair with Serape standing next to him. In Arata's earlier assessments, Serape would normally hold a smirk on his face. That smirk faded within the second year of Arata's placement on Frig's ship. With Arata's increasing power level, Serape became wearier of her; though he wouldn't show that to Frig. Instead, Serape would simply hold a glare with Arata.

"Ah, here are my two little monkeys." Frig said happily. Daisuke didn't show emotion while Arata simply growled.

"You don't own us." Arata growled.

"That may be true, my dear." Frig said. "But I do control you. Meaning that I order you around. Now, are you ready for your assessment?" All Arata did was nod. "Good. I expect a good show."

Daisuke walked away from Arata and stood by Frig's side. His eyes instantly began to train on Arata. Serape walked to stand in front of Arata. Both stood in tight stances. "Let's get this over with, brat." Serape said. Arata didn't reply.

The fight lasted longer than the last. Daisuke's trained eyes analyzed Arata's movements. He watched her as well as Serape. As in every one of Arata's assessments, Daisuke watched Arata's movements to see where she could improve. Of course, Serape's tactics always changed. He didn't want to be predictable.

Scrapes and bruises were practically everywhere on Arata's body by the time that the fight had finished. She was close from passing out, but was fighting it. Frig nodded to Daisuke, who went over to Arata and analyzed her injuries.

"Average." Frig said. "But you pass. Serape, take her to the infirmary. Daisuke, I want to talk to you."

Serape grumbled before walking over to Arata again and picking her up from her armor, not caring if it hurt her. The nurse gasped at the sight of Arata when Serape walked in.

"Put her down." She said immediately. "You could hurt her further."

Serape snorted and dropped her not to gently to the ground. "Like I really care." He said before walking out.

The nurse carried her to the regeneration tank and placed her in there. "Don't worry, you'll be healed in no time." She said.

About thirty minutes later, Arata's injuries were beginning to heal when Daisuke walked in. "She alright?" he asked.

"She was nearly unconscious when she came in." The nurse said.

Daisuke nodded. "Keep her here until I get back." He said. "Frig wants me to go on a mission. I should be back soon. It isn't too far away. If she does get restless, have her do her core building exercises in here. I don't want her to risk getting hurt again while I'm not here. There are a lot of soldiers here that want to do damage to her."

The nurse nodded. "Of course." She said.

Daisuke left the infirmary and left for the direction of the ship bay. The nurse took another look at Arata and sighed before turning to clean up the blood on the floor. An hour and a half passed and Arata's injuries were healed and her energy was replenished. Her eyes fluttered open, only to close at the water in her eyes.

"Oh." The nurse said. "Let me drain that for you, dear."

With the water drained and the door opened, Arata dressed in the spandex and armor that was laid out for her. "Where's Daisuke?" she asked. "He's usually here waiting for me."

The nurse smiled at her sadly. "Frig sent him on a mission." She explained. "He said it shouldn't take too long. He also told me that if you get bored to tell you to do your core exercises."

Arata nodded. The nurse went back to her duties while Arata began her core exercises; which included push-ups, sit-ups, and more. All of them alternated when she got to ten. Stretches were also included. Daisuke had told her to hold stretches for 30 minutes, so the muscles could adjust.

After another thirty minutes of her exercises, Arata noticed the nurse having issues carrying a gigantic box. Arata got up and picked up the other side of the box. Once they got to the other side of the room, Arata placed it on the ground. The nurse looked relieved.

"Thank-you, dear." She said.

Arata nodded. "You can call me Arata." She said. Her head tilted to the side. "What's your name?"

The nurse chuckled. "Well, no one bothers to ask, but you can call me Merle." She said.

"Alright." Arata said. "Do you need help with anything else? In all honesty, I'm not in the mood to train."

Merle smiled. "Well, if you want, you could help me clean a bit." She said.

Arata nodded. _At least it will get my mind off of things._ She thought as she grabbed a sponge that Merle had given her and began scrubbing the floor. Nothing interesting had been coming through the bond with her brother. All she mainly saw when she did tune in was him looking through books and writing things down. It all confused her. Why was he doing? Why wasn't he training?

Arata and Merle had cleaned most of the infirmary cleaned when Daisuke returned. It took a couple minutes for Arata to notice since she was busy helping Merle. Arata turned when she heard a throat being cleared.

"Daisuke." Arata said. "You're back."

Daisuke nodded. "Come on." He said. "There are some things I've got to explain to you."

Arata's eyes furrowed. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just come with me." Daisuke said before turning to leave.

"Thank-you for your help, Arata." Merle said. "You can come by whenever you wish."

Arata nodded. "Thanks." She said. Arata quickly followed Daisuke out of the infirmary and caught up to him easily before slowing her pace to where she walked next to Daisuke. "Daisuke." Daisuke didn't turn his head towards her. "Daisuke, did I do something wrong? Did I disappoint you in the assessment? Is that what Frig wanted to talk to you about?"

Daisuke shook his head as they turned a corner. "It wasn't your assessment, Arata. You passed with flying colors." He said in a monotone voice.

Arata grimaced. "I highly doubt that." She muttered. "Then what's going on?"

"Wait until we get to the room before I explain it. Alright?" he said.

Arata nodded. Once inside the room, Arata went to sit on her bed while Daisuke pressed the soundproof button. Arata's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Now are you going to tell me what Frig told you?" she asked.

Daisuke sighed. "Frig is still determined to break your spirit." He said. "And he's found a way that he thinks could work."

"What do you mean?" Arata asked, confused.

"I mean that he want me to perform a "ceremony" of Saiyan origin on you." Daisuke said.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Apparently, on Planet Vegeta, a ceremony was carried out on young girls to where their "innocence", for lack of a better word, was taken from an older man." Daisuke explained. (You all know what I mean by "innocence".) "Do you understand what I'm trying to explain?"

Arata grimaced again while she tried to hide the slight fear in her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Daisuke. I know what you're talking about." She said while looking down.

"How?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"Remember? You sent me to the nurse when I was having "that time of month" the first time." Arata said. Her cheeks tinged pink at the memory. That had been the most awkward moment of her life.

"Right." Daisuke said.

It was an awkward silence between the two fighters. "W-Why does he want this to happen?" she asked.

Daisuke sighed. "I have no idea kid." He said. "He just wants it done."

"When?" Arata asked.

"He wants it done before your next assessment." Daisuke answered. "But I'd suggest that we get it over with within the next couple days. You'll be sore for a little bit."

Arata nodded nervously. "C-Can we just get it over with?" she asked.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You want to do it now?" he asked.

"I just want it over with." Arata said quickly.

Daisuke nodded. "Alright." He said.

(You should know what is going on. I'm NOT writing it. And don't hate me for this. I know it's wrong, but it's necessary to the story.)

Daisuke had been correct in his assumptions. Arata was sore for a couple days. Not to mention that she was quite embarrassed by it. She found it hard to look at Daisuke the same way as she used to before the "intimacy". Daisuke gave Arata the next day off, where she spent her free time with Merle while Daisuke trained of his own disturbed comfort. In Daisuke's mind, something about the "ceremony" didn't seem right, but there was no research he could go into and not an older Saiyan to ask.

Training resumed the next day. Arata was off her game since she was just recovering from the soreness, but managed to catch up; impressing Daisuke. She didn't let Frig's weak attempt to break her spirit affect her. Instead, she trained harder until the soreness was completely gone to show Frig that it didn't affect her.

When Arata woke up the morning of her assessment a couple weeks after that night, she knew right off the bat that the assessment wasn't going to go right. Her energy was depleted, even though she had slept a long time. She had the nauseated feeling in her stomach, but she pushed it away.

"You alright?" Daisuke asked before they headed for Frig's quarters.

Arata shrugged. "Doesn't matter." She said. "It's not like Frig will let me out of the assessment. It's his source of entertainment for the day."

Daisuke nodded slightly. "Alright." He said. "If you still feel like this after the assessment and after you've heal, then let me know and you'll be resting the rest of the day. Understand?"

Arata nodded, but didn't say anything as she followed Daisuke to Frig's quarters. As usual, Frig was in his chair while Serape stood by his side. This time, Serape had smirk on his face. Arata's eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't seen him smirk before an assessment for a while now. Something was definitely up.

As was routine, Daisuke went to stand by Frig while Serape walked to stand in front of Arata. "You don't look too good." Frig commented.

"I'll be fine." Arata said.

Frig smirked. "We'll see." He said. "Begin."

Arata was slower than usual, Daisuke noted. The nausea from earlier this morning was affecting how she moved. Serape got easy hits on her, either sending her to a wall or a ceiling. Arata tried pushing the pain and nausea away to fight. It was successful for only certain times and it was only temporary. She'd manage to dodge, while ignoring the pain and nausea, only to feel it once before Serape aimed another hit at her. Daisuke was getting concerned. This was not an occurrence for her.

"Off your game today?" Serape teased. "Well, I'm surprised. The great sarcastic brat is finally under my mercy."

Arata was thrown to a wall and slid down. This time, she didn't get up. The pain of being thrown again and again was getting to her. The nausea wasn't helping at all. Serape smirked. He raised an arm to her and charged a blast towards her and sent it her way. Arata looked up to see it coming and gathered energy. She launched her own blast, connecting hers with Serape's. It was like a spark was lit as she found new energy and pushed towards Serape. Before Arata could comprehend what the result was, she blacked out.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta **

**No - This story doesn't interest me **

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**In this chapter, 7 years have elapsed. Arata is 14 years old. If you don't like what has been written, I don't want any flames. The events in this chapter are necessary for my series. Sorry if you don't like it. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

Different Upbringing

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

**A.N.: Welcome to another addition of Different Upbringing Book 1. I know that Arata is a little young for what I've put in this chapter, but it works out for my future stories. If you don't like it, then either don't read or put up with it. I've put a twist in this chapter that I'm hoping that no one saw coming. **

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 18 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 6, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 12

-What?-

-Frig's Ship-

Arata's groaned when she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the regeneration tank like she thought she would have been. Instead, she was laying on one of the infirmary bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her movements hurt worse than they did during the fight. The nausea wasn't present at the moment.

"Arata, dear, you're awake." Merle gasped. She rushed to Arata's side with Daisuke quickly following. "Dear, how are you feeling?"

Arata groaned again and tried to lift herself up. Daisuke gently pushed her back to the bed. "Not so fast, there, Arata." He said. "You're badly injured. You're not getting up right now."

"W-What happened?" Arata asked. "I remember fighting Serape."

Merle was looking over her while Daisuke tried not to look her in the eyes. "Arata, Serape sent a blast towards you and you sent one of your own to defend yourself." He explained slowly. "I don't know where you got the power, but it was like something sparked inside of you."

"What are you talking about?" Arata asked. "Did I finally knock Serape down a couple pegs?"

Merle murmured under her breath. "That's an understatement." She commented.

Arata looked at Merle before looking at Daisuke in question. "Daisuke, what's going on?" she demanded. "What happened to Serape? And why am I not in the regeneration tank like usual? Is healing naturally punishment for whatever happened to Serape?"

Daisuke sighed in frustration. "Arata, Serape is dead." He explained.

Arata's eyes shot open. "W-What?" she stuttered. "I-I killed him?"

Daisuke nodded. "Frig was quite impressed, actually." He said.

"And to answer your other question, dear, this isn't punishment. It's necessary." Merle explained.

"Why?" Arata asked; still in shock of the news of Serape.

"Do you know where children come from, Arata?" Daisuke asked. He still was trying not to meet Arata's eyes.

"Yeah." Arata said slowly. "What does that have to do with-wait. You can't be saying that I'm-"

"I'm sorry, Arata." Daisuke breathed out. "This is what Frig was trying to do to break your spirit. It wasn't the damn "ceremony" itself."

Arata was frozen in shock. Merle shook her head. "Pretty sick of him, if you ask me." She muttered. "We had to wait until to you woke up dear, so we could make sure the baby was alright before we placed you in the regeneration tank."

Arata nodded slowly. "I-Is it?" she asked.

Merle smiled softly. "The baby is just fine, dear. A little shaken up, but nothing major." She said. "Daisuke, can you put her into the tank for me?"

Daisuke nodded silently. He averted his eyes from Arata's as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms; cradling her. Arata stared straight at him as he walked over to the tank. She didn't know whether to be mad at him for getting her pregnant or to push herself closer to his chest. Instead, she just stayed semi-stiff in his arms. She too averted her eyes as Daisuke gently placed her into the tank.

Merle sighed as she looked at the two and shook her head. From that point on, she knew their relationship was never going to be the same as it was before the whole mess. The glass door to the tank closed and Merle pressed buttons on the side of it to have the tank fill with the healing liquid.

"I'm going to train." Daisuke said simply and leaving before any complaints could be made. Arata closed her eyes as the liquid rose to her eyes.

Merle looked at her. Arata feeling eyes on her, clenched her teeth. She shook her head, signaling that she didn't want to talk. Sighing again, Merle got to work on the normal duties she performed.

Days. Weeks. Months. All passed in similar fashion. Daisuke spent most of his days training when he wasn't placed on missions. He rarely visited Arata, mainly in the guilt he constantly felt when he saw her. He had destroyed her life in his eyes.

Frig knew of the situation. He actually hoped for this outcome. The child that Arata was carrying gave him another advantage over Daisuke and Arata. More specifically, the child was a way that Frig could use to control Arata. Even though she was young, Arata had grown a natural attachment to the child growing inside her. Daisuke briefly said himself that it was natural for Saiyan women to become quickly attached and protective over an unborn child.

Daisuke refused Arata when she begged to train. He wouldn't risk her or the child getting hurt. Arata's power had practically gone from high to half of her actual power; the same power level that she had come to Daisuke with.

Arata spent her days with Merle in the infirmary. With Serape dead, there wasn't anyone threatening her anymore. Frig laid off of her bi-weekly assessments. Not because she was pregnant. No. It was because he was worried. Not once had he had a warrior kill a right hand man killed by someone other than him. Frig didn't want her progress to continue at the pace it was, worried that she'd eventually revolt against him if she got stronger than she was. He hoped that with this pregnancy, her delay in training would weaken her power level enough to where the Serape incident wouldn't happen again.

By the time Arata was 3 months along, she wasn't even showing. Daisuke was slightly worried. Merle simply explained that it was because of her petit frame. Her petit frame made Merle worried slightly. It made her wonder how this whole pregnancy was going to work out.

Merle already had Arata not lifting much and only doing light duties. She knew that she Arata began to show, that Arata would have to cut down a lot more. By the time she'd get close to giving birth, Arata would have to be forced into bed rest.

Arata was sitting by the only window in the infirmary, watching the ship move slowly through space. She was 5 months and had noticeable bump, but not one big enough to immobilize her. Arata wasn't wearing her armor; she hadn't been wearing it since she found out. Both Merle and Daisuke demanded it.

She growled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Merle didn't have much to do, so she told Arata to simply relax. The problem with that was the fact that Arata was active since she was 2. It was hard for her to actually learn to relax. She was used to moving or training constantly.

"Merle." Arata called softly.

Merle's head popped up from looking in one of the cabinets. "Something wrong, Arata?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Arata said. "Merle, do you know where Daisuke is?"

Merle's eyes furrowed. "I believe he's training in the usual training room. Why?" she asked.

Arata sighed. "Would it be alright if I go see him?" she asked. "It's just that I'm bored. I'm not used to "relaxing"."

Merle grimaced before sighing. "I guess it's alright." She said. "Since Serape isn't around anymore. If he was, I wouldn't let you. Be back in a half an hour or so. That's when I'm going to look at your child. Alright?"

Arata nodded and got up from her seat. "Thanks." She said before quickly leaving the infirmary. She'd rarely been out of the infirmary for the past 5 months. Arata turned right from the infirmary and headed automatically to the training room that her and Daisuke normally used.

After Serape had been killed, Frig had appointed another right hand man in replacement to Serape. His name was Yankule. He had yellowish-orange skin with blue hair. Compared to Serape, Yankule was actually pretty content to her. Apparently, not many of Frig's soldiers had liked Serape. Arata saw with Serape's death, a departure of torture for her. She was relieved about the not having the bi-weekly assessments any more.

What did annoy Arata was the fact that she couldn't train anymore. Both Daisuke and Frig ordered her not to. Daisuke, she knew, was doing it for the thought of the child growing inside her. Frig, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of the child. She knew that much. Why? Arata couldn't figure that out. She thought that it was from her stunt with Serape, but that's all she could fanthom.

Once she reached her destination, she hesitated outside the door. Daisuke rarely came to see her and Arata knew it was because of her. Did he hate her all of a sudden? Swallowing her nerves, Arata knocked on the door. The sounds of training from Daisuke stopped suddenly. Arata opened the door slowly, nerves creeping into her stomach again.

"What did you want, Arata?" Daisuke asked, no emotion in his voice. Arata looked down as she closed the door. "I'm not letting you train. Especially in your condition."

"It wasn't that." Arata said softly.

"That what did you want?" Daisuke asked as she started up exercises.

Arata stayed silent as she watched him. His armor was off and the spandex only reached to his waist, exposing his scar covered chest and back. His hair stuck to his neck and cheeks from the sweat that he worked off from training. Ignoring the scars, Arata saw him as a protector. Without him, she felt vulnerable.

"Well?" Daisuke prompted.

Arata gulped silently. "D-Do you hate me?" she questioned.

Her questioned started Daisuke. He completely stopped his movements. "What?" he asked. For the first time in months, they eyes connected.

Arata's head was looking down. Tears were gathered in her eyes. She had learned over the past 12 years on how to keep her emotions under control. But with the pregnancy, her control on her emotions was loose; practically non-existent.

"D-Do you hate me?" Arata repeated.

Daisuke's eyes furrowed. "Why would you think that, Arata?" he asked. "I'd never hate you."

Anger flashed in her tear-ridden eyes as she snapped her eyes up to meet his. "What do you expect me to think when you don't come around anymore? Sure, I understand that you may feel like shit about this. How do you think I feel?" she cried out in anger. Tear finally fell down her cheeks. "Damn it. This isn't just my child, Daisuke. I may not have known my parents, but I'll be damned that he or she knows both of his or her parents."

Daisuke's eyes were widened. Not once in 7 years had he seen his pupil like this. Her emotions were always in check. The only emotion he had seen in her eyes before was anger or determination, and those weren't normally tuned towards him.

"Arata, I'm sorry." Daisuke said in a sigh. "You're 14 years old. You're way too young to have the responsibility of a child. Hell, you're a child yourself. This is all my fault."

"Not like you had a chance." Arata said snidely. "So Frig made you do it with me. So what? It's the past. You can't change it. Get over it." Tears fell from her eyes. "I need your help. Please, Daisuke. I'm scared. I-I want my m-mother, b-but I can't have her. M-Merle's nice and all, but I'm not close enough to her." Arata stared straight to Daisuke. "Y-You're the o-only one I t-trust."

Daisuke ran his hands over his eyes before he walked over to Arata. He pulled her close to him. Her head stopped at his rib-cage. Her arms wrapped around his stomach as she dug her head into his stomach. Daisuke gently rubbed her back up and down with his hand.

"Arata, I can't explain how sorry I am." He started. "You've been like a daughter for me and for me doing this to you only makes me feel like monster. You're right. I need to be there for you. That's why I've been training; to protect you. This peacefulness isn't going to last forever Arata. This isn't going to be an easy road. Once this child is born, things will get hectic again. And this child will be used against us." Daisuke pushed her away from him and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'll defend the two of you with my life. Understand?"

Arata nodded. "I do." She said.

Daisuke wiped the tears from her eyes. "Calm down now." He said. "This isn't good for the child. I know that much." Arata nodded again. "Let's get you back to the infirmary."

Daisuke kept Arata close to him as they walked down the halls. Arata locked her emotions once they left; mainly out of habit. Arata looked up at Daisuke again. He looked slightly relaxed, like he used to. That relieved her.

"Daisuke?" Arata asked.

Daisuke looked down at Arata. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What's going to happen after I have this child?" Arata questioned.

Daisuke sighed heavily. "I'm going to be honest when I say that you'll have a lot of work on our hands." He said. "We'll probably leave the child with Merle. You'll need to catch up on your training, immensely. Frig won't have the assessments anymore. He doesn't want a repeat of Serape. He's probably worried about your power becoming higher that his."

"So I won't get to see the child?" Arata asked.

"We'll have to balance things out." Daisuke explained. He ruffled her hair, which was to her mid-back. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll work through it together."

Arata unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Daisuke's waist again. "Thank-you, Daisuke." She whispered. Daisuke smiled gently at her and wrapped his arms around her petit frame.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

7


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Welcome to another addition of Different Upbringing. Sorry for the short chapter, it's more of a filler chapter, though it sets up for the next chapter.**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 20 [Gohan – 3, Vegeta – 8, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 13

-Adjustment-

-Frig's Ship-

The birth had been as stressful as Merle had worried about. With Arata being as petit as she was, she had a hard time pushing out the child. She nearly passed out after the child was out. Arata then spent the next couple days resting while Daisuke took care of the child.

Only when Arata woke two days after the actual birth, did Arata find out if she had a son or daughter. Arata woke, slightly confused at first. When she only saw Merle cleaning, she began to get worried. It took a little bit for Merle to calm Arata down.

Daisuke walked into the infirmary an hour after Arata had woken up with the child cradled in his arms. A girl. Arata had had a daughter. Arata awkwardly held her daughter, unsure of what to do. Almost immediately, the child was attached to Arata, complaining if Daisuke or Merle tried to move her.

"What do you want to name her?" Merle asked.

Arata took her eyes from her daughter's and looked up at Merle. "Name her?" she questioned. "I don't know." Arata looked at Daisuke. "What do you think?"

Daisuke was silent as he thought. In truth, he already had a name idea. From what Arata had told him of her family and their shared history, he was thinking while Arata was resting. "What about Natsuki?" he asked. "It combines the food theme that your family seems to have with the Saiyan history."

Arata smiled. "Alright." She said as she looked down at her daughter again.

Natsuki had the combination of look from her parents. The black hair and onyx eyes were a guaranty since both Arata and Daisuke had the same color hair and eyes. Natsuki had more of Daisuke's facial structure in feminine form, but she had Arata's pettiness. Natsuki's pettiness was one of the things that allowed Arata to survive the birth.

It took a little less than a month for Arata to rehabilitate enough for her to get back to her normal self. Frig ordered that once Arata was up and moving that she'd have to get back to her normal routine. Merle took over looking after Natsuki as Arata got back to her training.

Just as Frig had hoped, Arata had lost some of the incredible power that she had from the ten months that she had been down. Arata went back to the normal exercises to increase her strength again. Daisuke woke up a couple times to find Arata missing from her bed. He'd get up and go to the regular training room to find her already doing her exercises.

"I have to get up strength up." Arata told him. "I don't want Frig to sneak up on me."

Daisuke nodded. "Good." He said.

Even though she was training hard, Arata made sure to make time for Natsuki daily. Natsuki was smarter than Merle expected her to be. Natsuki recognized her parents even though they weren't around as often as they wanted to be. Daisuke was incredible attached to Natsuki. He'd hold her any chance he got when Arata wasn't holding her.

Arata was beginning to get suspicious. She hadn't heard a thing from Frig since Serape's death. Wasn't he mad that she had killed one of his men? Why hadn't he done anything to her? Daisuke told her not to worry. They'd handle things together, like he promised.

"That girl impressed me each day I see her." Merle commented with a shake of her head.

Natsuki was resting in Daisuke's arms with one of his finger's in her grasp. Arata kept her eyes strictly on Natsuki. Merle had raised an eyebrow to Arata's behavior before. Daisuke shook it off as Arata being a normal Saiyan mother, despite her halfling status. Saiyan mothers were overprotective in their child's first months of life. Of course, they're always protective, but the protectiveness is at its height when the child is first born.

"Daisuke; Arata." A voice alerted the two. Arata's head snapped up to meet eyes with Yankule. "Frig wishes to see you both."

Arata's eyes furrowed, but stood anyway. Daisuke nodded and handed Natsuki to Merle. Daisuke and Arata followed Yankule to Frig's quarters. It was slightly unfamiliar since she didn't have to make the bi-weekly trip anymore, but it was familiar enough.

Yankule entered first, then Daisuke, and followed by Arata. Frig sat comfortably in his chair. While Yankule went to the spot that Serape occupied before him, Daisuke and Arata stopped in front of Frig, who had a weird smile on his face.

"Ahh, Arata." Frig greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

Arata swallowed her hatred towards him. "As it is to see you sir." She said.

"How's that child of yours?" Frig asked.

"Doing fine." Arata said stiffly. "Is there another reason that you called us here?"

"Since you're back on your feet and trained again, you and Daisuke have an mission that I want you two to do for me." Frig said. "The pods are ready for the two of you." Daisuke and Arata nodded and turned to leave. "Arata, I'd like to speak with you alone."

Daisuke nodded to her before walking out. Yankule also walked out. As soon as the door closed, Frig's smile turned into a glare. "Something you needed, sir?" Arata asked.

"Listen, girl." Frig growled. "The stunt you did with Serape was a tricky one."

Arata glared in return. "It was a life or death situation. You knew my power was growing. If you wanted him alive, then you should have told him to stop his assault. I was only doing what it took to survive. So, don't get on my ass because I overcame that fool."

Frig growled at her. He was in front of her in a flash with his hand around her neck, holding her off the ground with his lips by her ear. "I'd watch what you do and say now." He warned. "One wrong step out of line, that little girl of yours get the punishment. Understand me?"

Arata's body and mind froze at that threat. "Why not take it out on me?" she asked.

Frig chuckled evilly. "That's because you've grown immune to my punishments." He explained. "That girl of yours is my way to control you. You've been a pain my side since you first arrived, but I had no way to control you. Now I do." Frig threw her to the ground. "This is your one and only warning, girl. You can leave now."

Arata didn't know quite what to think as she got up. Turning around and heading for the door, Arata couldn't keep her power in check. The threat of Natsuki getting hurt because of Arata's potential actions in the future wouldn't let her relax.

Daisuke was leaning on the wall in front of the door when Arata came out with an expression that mixed with horror and anger. His eyes furrowed, but he didn't say anything being so close to Frig's quarters. By the time they had gotten onto the planet they were sent to, Arata's mood still hadn't changed. Angry, Arata stepped out of her pod and threw her scouter into it.

"Arata." Daisuke hissed.

"Don't even start, Daisuke. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now." Arata growled. "Let's just get this over with."

Months passed in this same fashion. Arata didn't repeat what Frig had told her. It was mainly the fact that she'd get angry whenever someone would bring it up. Not wanting Natsuki to see her anger, Arata trained out her anger before seeing her.

Daisuke walked into the training room to meet Arata's back. He scowled as he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder roughly. "What did I promise about doing things together?" he demanded. "What did Frig say? You're mood hasn't improved for months."

"It isn't something we can do together, Daisuke." Arata growled. "What Frig says and does now depends solely on my actions."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Frig said that if I step out of line, in his eyes, that the punishment will go to Natsuki instead of myself." Arata said.

Daisuke's expression hardened. A growl escaped out of his mouth. "There always has to be a twist behind his actions." He said.

Arata simply nodded. She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and walked towards the infirmary again. She'd do whatever it took to protect her daughter. No harm would come to her; she'd make sure of it.

Months continued to pass. Arata's fire slowly dwindled, much to Frig's enjoyment. Daisuke was mad that Frig had finally gotten to her, but as much as he tried talking to Arata, she simply pushed it to the side. Instead, she focused more and more on Natsuki. Since Arata's argumentative fire died, Frig loosened the reins on Arata's missions. He allowed her to say back more. So, Arata stayed in with Merle when she wasn't training.

Daisuke walked into the infirmary. "How are things doing?" he asked.

Arata didn't take her eyes off of Natsuki. "Just fine." She replied. Natsuki, who had already begun to talk, was trying to stand up. Arata smiled. "That's a girl. Come on."

Daisuke smiled at her. Arata was a good mother, despite her age. He too walked over and knelt beside Arata, looking at Natsuki. Natsuki looked up at Daisuke with pleading eyes, causing Daisuke to chuckle again. "If you want to walk, kiddo, you need to stand on your own." He said.

Natsuki pouted. Arata rolled her eyes at Daisuke. "She needs help at first, Daisuke." She said while grabbing Natsuki's hands. With Arata's help, Natsuki stood up with wobbly feet. Arata slowly let go and backed up before holding her arms out. "Come on. You can do it."

Step by step, as well as falling a couple times, Natsuki slowly made her way towards Arata. Daisuke smiled. "She's going to go far." He commented.

Arata nodded as she held Natsuki to her. "I'll protect her with everything I have." She replied.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S.: I'm introducing a new character next chapter that will make things interesting…**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Welcome to another addition of Different Upbringing. My plan for the rest of the story changed. Instead of 20 chapters, there will be 18 (19 including the prologue), but the sequels to this story will be longer (hopefully).**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 29 [Gohan – 6, Vegeta – 14, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 14

-New Face-

A now 15 year old Arata scowled. Daisuke, as well as herself, were waiting in Frig's quarters again. She was glad that she hadn't been in Frig's quarters. Too many memories surfaced when she did. What relieved Arata further was the fact that she wasn't in trouble. Both her and Daisuke were waiting for someone to walk in.

According to Frig, Cooler had been having trouble with a soldier of his. This soldier was being sent to Frig's ship. Cooler, seeing the low rate of issues on his nephew's ship, figured that Frig could handle the soldier.

"When do you think we'll get any details about this "soldier"?" Arata asked curiously.

Daisuke looked at Arata. "Arata." He said in a sigh.

"What?" Arata questioned with wide eyes. "I'm just curious." She shifted her weight a little. Her training this morning had went well and she was anxious to go see Natsuki.

At a year old, she was quite the active little girl. Daisuke found is amusing. Although Natsuki was very active and very much like the younger version of her mother, she knew when and where to act out. Merle enjoyed her time with Natsuki around. Even at her age, Natsuki was intelligent and useful.

"You'll just have to find out." Daisuke said. Arata huffed, causing Daisuke to chuckle lightly and pat her back. "You can be patient."

A huge "bang" sound brought Daisuke and Arata into a defensive stance. "Let go of me!" a male voice yelled.

Frig's silhouette appeared in the doorway before he walked to his chair. Following him was a young man with a furious expression on his face. Arata narrowed her eyes at him. His appearance was different than Daisuke's. While Daisuke had long hair, the young man's hair was short and spikey. He had a scar over his right eye and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He also had green and blue armor with only black spandex pants.

As he passed Arata, his shoulder bumped against Arata's. A low growl left her throat as her narrowed eyes turned to a full out glare. The young man look back at her and met her glare with a glare of his own.

Frig walked over to the young man during the glaring match and hit the young man upside the head. "You will not act disobediently, do you understand me? These two are more valuable than yourself. So, if you screw up once, than I won't hesitate to have you killed." Frig growled.

Arata sneaked a look at Daisuke. She had never seen Frig like this before. Daisuke simply nodded discretely to her.

"Whatever." The young man said. "You and Cooler are just the same. A pair of over grown lizards."

Frig growled again. "You want to do this the hard way, boy, fine." He said. "Yankule, come in here."

Yankule quickly entered and stood next to Daisuke. "Did you need something, my lord." He asked.

"It's time to train our new member." Frig informed.

Yankule's eyes furrowed. "You want to do the same thing as when Arata arrived here?" he asked, confused.

The young man looked towards Arata after he said this. Frig rolled his eyes. "Obviously not. His spirit is much too destructive than her spirit was. Arata was just stubborn." He informed.

Arata wanted to growl, but kept her emotions in check. _Yeah, talk about me like I'm not here. Can't this just get over with. His attitude is starting to piss me off._ She thought.

"You and Daisuke will fight against him." Frig grinned evilly. "Go until he collapses."

The young man huffed. "As if that could happened." He said.

Arata shook her head. "If I were you, I'd stop being cocky." She spoke up. Frig nodded in approval. "By acting this way, you'll only regret it later."

"Wise words for a girl." He conquered.

Arata remained emotionless. "Do you really want to argue with me?" she asked. "If Frig would have it, I'd kick your ass to the ground so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Arata." Daisuke scolded. He worried for Arata stepping out, worried for Natsuki.

Frig shook his head. "No, it's alright." He said. "Arata is doing exactly what she should and defend the ship."

Arata wanted to roll her eyes. _ I'm not doing it for you, you lizard._ She thought. _It's called kissing up._

"Oh, she's such a good girl." He cooed.

Her teeth clenched. The young man in front of her rubbed her the wrong way. He was bringing out a side of her that she had pushed down months ago. Frig, although worried for a repeat of Serape, saw no other way to tone down the young man's fire.

"What' s your name, boy?" Frig asked.

The young man didn't look at Frig, instead, he held the glare with Arata. "It's Katsu." He said.

Frig slapped him across the face. "You'll face me, boy, when I talk to you." He said. "Tell me have you ever killed a crew member?"

Katsu shook his head. "Of course not." He said. "That'd end with me killed."

Frig smirked. "Then you shouldn't provoke, Arata here." He said. "You see, she killed my right hand man last year and because she proved use to me, I didn't kill her. Now, I have her under my complete control. She can't kill anyone on this ship, but I could make an exception for you, boy. You proved a nuisance on Cooler's ship. If you push any further, than, you'll find yourself dead by her hand. Do you understand?"

_Is he-Is he defending me?_ Arata questioned confused.

Katsu's eyes bulged before returning to his emotionless state. "As if she could." He said.

"Because I don't want her to waste any energy, you won't face her now." Frig said. "Daisuke, Yankule; let's get this over with. Give it your all." Frig looked over to me. "Arata come stand over here so you're out of the way."

Doing as he said, I walked over to his side by his chair. As the men got into position, Frig leaned down towards my ear. "I'm impressed, Arata. You've gained more of my respect, which is rare." He praised. "Keep this up and I won't hurt that daughter of yours."

"Of course sir." Arata said. "Thank you."

Frig nodded. "After this is done, you and Daisuke will watch over the boy. Report anything to me that you see unfit with him and he'll get punished for it." He said. "Hopefully, we can get him tamed like you and Daisuke."

_Tamed._ The word ran through her head. She simply nodded.

"Go." Frig instructed.

Arata watched the fight. She hadn't truly paid attention to Daisuke's fighting style. Yankule's fighting style was another new thing to her. She was never instructed to fight with him. Compared to Serape's style, the two full grown men weren't nearly as bad. What surprised Arata was the fact that Yankule and Daisuke worked so well together.

Katsu, on the other hand, had a fighting style that Arata wasn't completely familiar with. His style was off while at the same he was skilled and fast.

"Was he trained on Cooler's ship?" Arata asked quietly.

Frig didn't turn towards her. Instead, he continued to watch the fight. "He was passed around, according to Cooler, but wasn't trained a completely as you were."

Arata nodded. "Alright." She said. "That makes sense."

By the time the fight ended, Katsu was unconscious while Daisuke and Yankule were panting and had a number of scratches on them. Frig nodded.

"Good." He said. "Daisuke, as I told Arata, the two of you will watch him. I don't want you to train him as completely as you trained Arata. His temper could cause troubles, especially if he has the firepower to back it up. Watch him closely." Daisuke nodded. "Yankule, help them bring the boy to the infirmary."

Yankule picked up Katsu's body. Arata went to Daisuke's side as they walked out. They were a distance behind Yankule as they both headed to the infirmary. "You alright?" Arata asked.

"Nothing time won't fix." Daisuke replied. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Arata hissed in return.

"You could have risked Natsuki's safety." Daisuke growled. "Just because one person wiles you up, doesn't mean you get hot headed."

Growling, Arata shoved Daisuke to the wall, ignoring his injuries. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. Sure, I risked it, but did you realize what happened?" Arata glared at Daisuke, who hadn't seen this side of her before. Arata leaned towards his ear. "By doing what I did, I got on Frig's good side, whether I wanted to or not."

Daisuke sighed. Arata let him go. "What was he whispering to you before the fight started?" He asked.

"He praised me for talking back against Katsu." Arata answered. "He said that if I keep doing that, then he'll leave Natsuki alone."

Daisuke nodded. "Come on. Let's get back." He said. "We have a new challenge. That boy isn't going to be easy. That's for sure."

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**What did everyone think of Katsu? What do you think his story is?**

**There will be a small part in Katsu's POV next chapter.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**4 Chapters to Go!**


	16. Chapter 15

Different Upbringing

Blah. Blah. (Reg. Dialog) _Blah. Blah. (Thoughts)_ _Blah. Blah. (Memories/Dreams)_ **Blah. Blah. (Bond)**

**A.N.: Welcome to another addition of Different Upbringing. Asredwer brought up a good question. The movie where Cooler was killed doesn't happen in my story. That's because I need Katsu to come from somewhere. Anyway, the Cooler situation will be explained further in the beginning of the 3****rd**** Book. Just keep in mind that he is alive and not dead.**

**Also, for anyone that is interested, the 2****nd**** book to this series will be posted before the AU that I am planning. I want the story line not to be confused and it would be if I posted the AU first.**

**Hope that answers any questions or worries. Keep the questions and suggestions coming.**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 30 [Gohan – 6, Vegeta – 15, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 15

-Slight Rivalry-

-Katsu's POV-

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew where I was. Instead of opening my eyes right away, I kept them closed so I could hear what was going on instead of being addressed right away. Besides I was rather comfortable anyway.

A growl threatened to slip up my throat at the memory of the fight that lizard face (Frig) forced me to do. Of course he knew I wasn't as trained as every other warrior was. Once I got trained better, I'd kill his ass.

"Merle, are you sure you got that?" I heard a female's voice.

_Arata. That's what her name is._ I thought. Her temper was infuriating, but amusing at the same time. It interested me on how good she really was. If she had killed lizard face's right hand man before Yankle, or whatever his name was, and didn't get killed, she could help me with my plan.

"I'm alright, Arata. Relax." Another female-Merle-replied.

"Mamma, mamma." A young voice caught my attention.

_What the heck?_ I wondered.

Arata chuckled. "Careful Natsuki. You don't want to hurt yourself." She said.

_Arata has a child? Or is it Merle's? What the heck is going on?_ I demanded silently.

"Where's daddy?" the young voice-Natsuki-asked.

"Training." Arata answered. "Something wrong, Merle?"

"Just worried about the boy. He should have woken up by now." Merle said.

"Maybe he's a slow healer." Arata said distracted. "He has a lot of work ahead of him."

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny." I said while opening my eyes. "I'm capable of a lot more than you think."

"You're finally awake." Merle sighed with relief. She drained the water and opened the hatch. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Arata sitting on the ground with her attention focused on a little girl, which I assumed to be Natsuki. Merle turned away to give me privacy. "Your spandex and armor are on the table beside you. Once you're dressed, I'd suggest that you stay in here until Daisuke comes back."

"Whatever." I said, already slipping on the black spandex pants. "You three can look up now. The important parts are covered."

Merle went back to work once I finished talking. I slipped on the armor over my head before stretching my limbs. My focus turned to Arata and Natsuki. "Is she yours?" I asked.

Arata didn't look up to meet my eyes. "Yeah." She replied quietly. "It-It's a long story."

I nodded. "She looks just like you." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Just cause I said that, doesn't mean that I like you." I growled. "That stunt you pulled in lizard face's quarters won't be forgotten easily."

Arata chuckled as she stood up to her full height. She came up to my shoulders. Of course, I was 2 years older than her 15 year old frame. "You better watch yourself, Katsu." She warned. "Listen, I don't like Frig any more than you do, but-"

"Yet you defend them?" I growled.

Arata growled in return. "That wasn't what I intended to do." She replied. "You were infuriating and your cockiness was beginning to piss me off." We were now face to face. "And you're beginning to piss me off once again. I'm sure Frig won't mind if I kick your ass."

"Hey Mr." Natsuki caught my attention while pulling on my spandex.

Looking down, I looked at Arata's daughter. She had black hair and onyx eyes that all Saiyans share. She had black spandex on and light weight armor. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Will you be staying with us?" Natsuki asked. It surprised me how innocent she was.

"Yep." I said.

"I saw you come in." She said slowly. "You looked really bad."

Arata smirked. "That's because he got beat up, sweetheart." She said. I scowled at her.

"Natsuki, how about you come help me over here." Merle offered. She must have felt the tension between Arata and I.

Once Natsuki was away from us, we glared once again. "Why do you hate me so much?" I demanded quietly.

"Why are you so damn cocky and full of yourself?" She conquered.

-Regular POV-

Daisuke was almost outside the infirmary when he heard the sound of arguing. He sighed. _This is going to be a long road. Those to two hate each other and I have no idea why._ He thought.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Katsu demanded quietly.

"Why are you so damn cocky and full of yourself?" Arata conquered.

"That's enough, you two." Daisuke ordered in a loud voice as he walked in.

"Daddy!" Natsuki cried happily and ran to Daisuke, hugging his leg tightly. "I missed you."

Daisuke chuckled. "Missed you too, kiddo." He said.

"'Daddy'?" Katsu said shocked.

Daisuke sighed. "Natsuki's story is a long one that you don't need to hear right now." He said. "What we need to be concerned with is the two of you. We don't need you two tearing each other apart constantly."

Arata growled. "Let me just get one shot at him, then I'll be satisfied." She said while glaring at Katsu, who returned the intense glare.

"I said ENOUGH." Daisuke said loudly. Both teens broke apart quickly. "You two need to make nice. I don't care why you hate each other. All I'm worried about is not having anyone killed."

"What do you want us to do?" Katsu asked, an emotionless chuckle leaving his mouth. "Purge a planet together with just us or lock us in a closet."

"If you chose the second one, Daisuke, I won't hesitate to use Katsu as a door ram." Arata hissed.

"Not if I use you as one first." Katsu growled.

"You two are children. Even Natsuki is more mature than you are." Daisuke scolded.

"What's mature mean?" Natsuki asked, looking up at Daisuke.

"Later." Daisuke said. "And that's just what you two are going to do."

Arata looked at Daisuke startled. "Being stuck in a closet together?" she asked.

"Please no." Katsu said. "I'm begging of you. I'll do anything to not to be stuck in a small space with this crazy woman."

Daisuke wanted to groan. "No, you two will purge a planet together." He informed. "The two of you will doing it in 2 months and be back before the 3rd month is up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Daisuke, what about Natsuki?" Arata fretted.

"Arata, she'll be fine." Daisuke said. "I'll be here the whole time with her. You need to learn to play nice with Katsu. Once the two of you get back, I'm hoping to see if I could get you two to work together on your attacks."

"When are we leaving?" Katsu grumbled.

"Now." Daisuke said. "The pods are ready for the two of you."

Katsu left immediately while Arata hesitated. She hadn't been away from Natsuki as long as she had been. Arata took Natsuki from Daisuke's arms and held her close. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart." She whispered.

"Love you, Mamma." Natsuki replied.

Daisuke laid his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He said. "Just try to get along, alright?"

Arata nodded after passing Natsuki back to Daisuke. "Do you want us to talk before or after the purging?" she asked. "As in me and Katsu."

"Whenever you can." Daisuke said. "Now get going before he leaves without you."

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**What do you think of Arata's and Katsu's rivalry? Do you think that he's bringing back the old side of her? And what is Katsu's plan? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

5


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N.: 2 chapters in one day! Woohoo, I'm on a roll.**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 30 [Gohan – 6, Vegeta – 15, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 16

-Common Goal-

-Some Planet-

The life forms had already been taken care of. Katsu and Arata had split the planet in half so they wouldn't have to work together. Now, they were relaxing, eating food that they found inside the living compartments. It was complete silence and the tension could be felt.

"Daisuke said that we should talk." Arata spoke up. "You know, get to know each other. That way we have an idea of what the both of us have been through. Understand each other."

Katsu shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

Arata rolled her eyes. "Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" Katsu questioned.

Arata looked at him. "What's your story?" she asked. "And don't say that you just grew up on Cooler's ship. Tell me details."

Katsu sighed and laid down on the ground. "There's not much to tell to be honest." He said. "I was born on that ship and raised Cooler's ship." While he talked, he took off his scouter and threw it behind him. "When I could comprehend things, my parents were sent on a mission and never came back."

"Never came back?" Arata questioned.

"They were killed." He elaborated. "I wasn't stupid. I already knew how to work a scouter. From that point on, I made it my mission to make life on his ship hell. Pranks were funny, but if you think that Frig is bad, then you've seen nothing. Cooler is almost as ruthless as Frieza or King Cold. As if you'd who they were."

"You don't know anything about me, Katsu." Arata conquered. "Not to sound rude, but I've been through just the same amount." Arata too threw her scouter behind her, but staying sitting on her bottom.

"Well, then, tell me your story." Katsu said simply.

"It's a long story." Arata warned.

Katsu chuckled dryly. "We have the time." He said.

"First, did you hear anyone on Cooler's ship about a Saiyan surviving the blast of Planet Vegeta; besides Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz?" She asked.

"What of it?" Katsu asked.

"That Saiyan, named Kakarot, is my father." Arata continued.

Katsu's eyes widened as he looked over at her. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Your father is the one that defeated the mighty Frieza on Namek!"

Arata smiled semi-happily. "That would be him." She said.

Katsu turned to lean on his side. "You're kidding me." He said. "That's incredible. That Saiyan in my idol. But how is the heck did you get stuck on Frig's ship."

"Well, Raditz was the older brother to my father, Kakarot; he actually goes by Goku." Arata started. "I was born on Earth to my father and my mother, ChiChi, who's a human. When I was 2 years old, my brother and I got into a petty fight and I ran off. Raditz came to Earth that day and kidnapped me.

He took me to Frieza's ship, where I was sent to King Cold for a "behavioral adjustment". A year later I returned to Frieza's ship and was put under Prince Vegeta's guidance. Raditz went back to Earth 2 years after had captured me to convince my father to join him on Frieza's ship, but he died there by my father's hand as well as another warrior's. Prince Vegeta and Nappa went to Earth not long after, so I was put under Zarbon's guidance."

"Wait a minute, you met Prince Vegeta." Katsu interrupted.

Arata chuckled. "Oh yeah." She said. "Arrogant as hell, but an amazing fighter."

"Anyway," Arata continued. "Frieza had his eye on Namek, like you heard, and I was forced to follow him there. He killed over half of the population there before I was sent away."

"Why were you sent away?" Katsu asked, confused.

"My brother and a friend of his was there. They saved a small Namekian. Frieza must have seen the resemblance." Arata explained before continuing. "I was sent to King Cold, who sent me to Frig, claiming that he had no use for me. Frig put me under Daisuke's guidance."

"Damn." Katsu said. "You've been with everyone in the Planet Trade Organization except Cooler. Just how did you kill Frig's right hand man and how did Natsuki come into the picture?"

"Frig liked to assess my power. Every other week he had me face Serape, his right hand man before Yankule. Before I killed Serape, Frig forced Daisuke to perform the stupid "coming of age ceremony" that forced me to get pregnant. I only found out after I had killed Serape." Arata explained.

Katsu nodded. "You definitely win this round." He said. "We should probably get back."

Arata stood up along with Katsu and stuck out her hand. "Truce?" she asked.

Katsu nodded and they shook hands. "Truce." He repeated.

-Natsuki's POV-

-Couple Months Later-

Mamma and Katsu got back from the mission faster than expected. Daddy was relieved when he saw that they weren't arguing anymore. Once they returned, Daddy took them to sync their fighting styles towards each other. Mamma would still come and be with me when she had the time. Katsu followed her most of the time. Even though Katsu acted the way he did, I liked him. He was content with me and put up with me when Mamma, Daddy, and Merle were busy.

Today, Daddy had given Mamma and Katsu the day to relax. We were in with Merle as I usually was. I sat in Mamma's lap while her and Katsu talked about the many tricks that he played on Cooler's ship. Daddy came in after a while with wet hair, showing that he had taking a shower before coming here. A smiled had played on my lips as I pushed out of Mamma's arms and hugged Daddy's leg. Daddy lifted me into his arms and hugged me close.

Everything was relaxed until someone walked in. "Hello monkeys, I thought I'd visit you today." He said.

Katsu and Mamma froze. Daddy put me down and I ran to Mamma, who held me tightly while Daddy faced the man. "What do we owe this pleasure of seeing you, Frig?" Daddy asked.

_So that's Frig?_ I wondered. _Katsu is right. He does look weird._

Frig didn't answer Daddy right away. Instead, I felt a gaze on my back. "Well, I haven't met your daughter, Daisuke." Frig answered. "2 years and I haven't even met the girl yet she stayed on my ship freely. I believe it's about time I formally met her." I heard Frig walk closer and I dug my head further into Mamma's chest, scared. "Now, don't be worried, girl. I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"Go on, Natsuki." Mamma whispered in my ear. "Don't make him mad. He won't hurt you. Just address him by his name."

Nodding, I pushed myself from Mamma and turned around. "I-It's nice to meet y-you, Frig." I murmured.

Frig nodded. "You certainly have your mother's looks." He said. "I wonder if you have her power as well."

Daddy froze. "That won't be happening." He said. "She's too young. Maybe in another 2 years."

Frig shook his head and tisked. "Daisuke, Daisuke; remember that the dear mother of this girl was trained at this age. If Arata could train at 2 years old than so will her daughter." He said. Daddy glared at Frig. "Daisuke, come to my quarters, I need to have a word with you. Hopefully you'll see it my way."

Daddy nodded and followed Frig out of the infirmary. Once they were gone, Mamma started pacing. Katsu and Merle went to calm her down. _Maybe if I tell Frig I'll train, Daddy won't get in trouble._ I thought.

While Mamma, Katsu, and Merle were busy, I slipped out and quietly followed Daddy and Frig. I had never been outside of the infirmary before and I didn't want to get lost. There wasn't many people in the hallways as I followed them.

I stopped outside of what I guessed to be Frig's quarters. Frig left the door open and I slipped inside and hit behind a couple crates that were there. Not long after, a couple other people stepped inside and surrounded Daddy.

Frig sighed and stood in front of him. "What did I tell you, Daisuke?" he asked. "What did we agree on?"

Daddy growled lowly. "That agreement was strictly said to keep Natsuki out of this business completely." He said.

Frig chuckled. "Not that I remember." He said. "The agreement was said that Natsuki would stay out of this business until I see fit. I see it fit that she is to be trained. Is that really so bad? I didn't say anything about her being sent on missions on her own."

"I'm not an idiot." Daddy growled. "You'll do just that when we can't argue about it."

"I would watch your attitude with me, Daisuke. You may just regret it." Frig warned.

"You will not put my daughter in her mother's position." Daddy yelled. "You aren't going to manipulate her. She is only a child. Do whatever you wish to me, but you will leave Natsuki out of this."

Frig shook his head. "Daisuke, you've been so valuable to me; so useful." He said. "I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Daddy demanded.

Frig simply shook his head and turned away to walk towards a chair looking thing. Daddy stood in the middle of all of the people surrounding him, tense. "Go ahead." He instructed to the people around my Daddy. As fast as light, the people charged at Daddy and they began fighting. It was hard to keep up with them. Some of Daddy's yells in pain.

As fast as it started, the fight ended. The people backed away from Daddy, who was on the floor and wasn't moving. Frig shook his head. "Such a loss." He said. "Go on and go back to your duties. I'll have that woman come and get her after I deliver the news."

Frig and the people left the room. Quickly, I ran to Daddy and shook him. "Daddy?" I said quietly. He didn't move. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Get…out…leave." Daddy whispered.

Tears left my eyes. "I-I'll get Mamma. I love you, Daddy." I said.

"Love…you…too." Daddy said even quieter.

Running out of Frig's quarters, I followed the way I came and slowed down when I neared the infirmary. Frig was still in there and I could hear the struggle inside.

"Arata, I thought you finally saw me in the right light." Frig said in mock-sadness.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Mamma yelled. I could hear tears in her voice. "HE DID NOTHING WRONG! HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

Frightened of Frig, I hit behind another crate that was in a different hallway so Frig wouldn't see me when he came out. Frig chuckled. "He brought it on himself, Arata." He said. "I suggest you train the girl or you'll face the same fate. And you wouldn't want to leave dear Natsuki alone, would you?"

Mamma kept screaming after him while Frig walked out. Frig stopped in front of the crate I was hiding behind. "I know you're there, girl." Frig said as he walked over to face me. He kept his voice down to not attract my Mamma. "And I know you saw what happened to your dear Daddy." Tears left my eyes. "Heed this warning, girl. Say you want to train, or your Mother and her friend get it. Understand me?"

Sniffling, I nodded. "Good." Frig said before leaving.

Mamma was still in a fit of rage by the time I walked back in. "Natsuki, where were you!" Mamma demanded.

I shrunk away from her, scared of the tone that I heard her yell at me with. Katsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arata, you're scaring her." He warned.

Merle nodded. "Arata, look at her. She's crying." She said. "Don't scare her more than she already is." Merle walked over to me. "Where did you go, darling?"

I sniffled. "I-I thought i-if I talked to Frig, D-Daddy wou-wouldn't be in trouble." I murmured.

Mamma froze. "No." she whispered. "You followed them."

Tears went down my cheeks again. "I-I'm sorry, Mamma." I looked at my feet. "I-I just wanted to help."

Mamma sighed, still tense, and walked over to me. "Promise to stay near me at all times. Alright?" she demanded. "With him gone, you'll have to come with Katsu and I everywhere. Alright?"

I nodded. "Frig said I needed to tell you that I wanted to train o-or he'd hurt you or Katsu." I said. I pushed myself into Mamma's chest. "Please don't leave me, Mamma."

"I won't." Mamma said determined. "I wouldn't think of it."

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**This chapter was hard to write, but it was necessary. Arata's fire is finally coming out. Was Frig's choice to kill Daisuke a smart one? What has he started?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N.: Welcome to another addition to Different Upbringing. Only one more chapter to go. Woohoo!**

**I'd like to give an update on the voting:**

**Yes – 33 [Gohan – 7, Vegeta – 17, Vegeta & Gohan – 1, Unknown – 8]**

**No – 2 [Doesn't Interest – 0, Isn't Necessary – 2]**

**With the poll, I'm thinking of closing it once I finish this story, that way I can begin to plan it out. So, get your votes in.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 17

-Possible Idea-

Arata's emotions had gone out of control ever since Daisuke's death, or murder in her eyes. Most of her time was spent training out her anger. Frig's warning of Arata stepping out line didn't change one bit and Arata was determined to keep Natsuki safe. With Daisuke gone, Arata didn't have a mentor anymore; no one to lead her in the right direction.

Katsu, on the other hand, took a different path. Although he continued to train as vigorously as Arata, he wasn't focused on anger. He didn't know Daisuke well and didn't have the chance to get to know him as well as Arata had before Daisuke died. Instead, Katsu was focused on mastering the ins and outs of Frig's ship. When Arata would question his motives, he'd shrug her off and continue what he was doing without another word.

Natsuki took her father's death hard. Merle tried to console her, but it didn't work. She blamed herself for his death despite the fact that his death had no cause from her. Arata told Merle consoling wasn't going to work for her. Instead of having Natsuki cooped up in the infirmary, Arata brought Natsuki with her and trained her.

Natsuki's regiment was different from Arata's. There was no "behavioral adjustment". Arata focused on hand to hand combat and the ability to use her ki as energy for blasts or flying. Natsuki, like her mother, excelled in her lessons. Katsu helped here and there when he wasn't focused on the ship.

After Daisuke's death, Arata and Katsu became closer. Frig's attempt to keep Arata's fire contained failed completely. Arata saw Daisuke as a family member and with his death, her fire erupted with a new vengeance. Katsu, who already hated Frig, had a new respect for Arata and Natsuki. They pushed away their emotions when training and both refused to be weak.

"Arata." Katsu said as he entered the training room.

"What is it?" Arata asked while keeping her eyes on Natsuki's movements.

Katsu stood slightly behind Arata and put his hand on her shoulder while taking off their scouters and throwing them to the ground. He then leaned his head towards her ear. "There's something I need to discuss with you." He whispered.

Arata was suspicious of Katsu's actions. He hadn't made sense for a while and was keeping secrets. They didn't have secrets in the past and Arata didn't want secrets between them now. "Is it about why you've been acting so weird?" she questioned. Arata turned her focus to Natsuki for a second. "Try that again, Natsuki. You need to be faster."

"Yep." Katsu said with a smile.

"Then what is it?" Arata asked.

"Not here." Katsu informed and pushed his mouth closer to her ear, if possible. "Walls have ears."

Arata turned to look Katsu directly in the eyes. Realization came to her mind. "You have a plan." She whispered. Katsu nodded. "You damn little sneaker."

Katsu looked mock-offended. "I am nowhere near little." He smirked. "I could show you if you want."

Arata's eyes held fury while her cheeks blushed red. "Don't get full of yourself now." She said. Turning serious again, emotion left her façade. "Where are we supposed to talk."

"Frig should have an assignment for us soon." Katsu said. He backed up from Arata and stood next to her. "We can talk there." Arata nodded and turned her attention back to Natsuki.

-Some Planet-

-Couple Days after conversation-

The scouters that the trio wore were left in the pods while Katsu and Arata followed Frig's directions. Natsuki stayed outside the pod, practicing the moves that her mother had taught her. When the life forms were "taken care of", Katsu contacted Frig, telling him that they wanted to train Natsuki on the planet because of the difference in gravity; Frig approved.

Now, Katsu and Arata were sitting in front of each other with Natsuki curled up in Arata's lap. "Alright." Arata started. "What's this master plan of yours that couldn't be shared on Frig's ship?"

Katsu rolled his eyes. "It's simple, Arata." He said. "We fight back. Give Frig a peace of our mind."

Arata stared blankly at Katsu, no emotion was giving away what she was thinking. Natsuki leaned forward. "You mean, like a revolution or something?" Natsuki asked. "Like what was tried against Frieza before the meteor hit Planet Vegeta?"

"Where did you learn that?" Arata asked.

Natsuki smiled innocently. "Daddy told me." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Arata hugged her closer in an attempt to comfort her.

Katsu nodded. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." He said.

Arata lightly put Natsuki on the ground before standing up. "Are you insane!" she demanded. "Frig has many soldiers to use against anyone at one word, and you want to fight him? We'd get killed!"

Katsu rolled his eyes again. "Not if you plan it right." He said. "Sure, Frig has a lot of people to do his every whim, but he isn't as strong as Cooler or Frieza or even King Cold. Everyone knows that. Why do you think he has others do his dirty work." Katsu placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Understand what I'm saying. All we need to do is plan it out right. If it's planned out right, then we can kick his ass."

Arata pushed his hands off of her and shook her head as she began pacing again. "Katsu, this won't work." She said. "As much as I want it to, it won't. I've been near Frieza and King Cold and I agree that Frig isn't as strong. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have strong people he command at one order. Katsu, you haven't thought this through."

"Yes I have." Katsu said sternly. "You're just doubting yourself." Katsu stopped her from pacing and looked directly into her eyes. "Daisuke's death awakened something in you that I have never seen in you before. It's amazing and if you use it right, then we can win this thing. Do you want Natsuki to live her life on this ship doing what you've been forced to do?"

Arata angrily shook her head. "No." she said stiffly.

Katsu nodded. "This is our only chance." He said. "We've been training like maniacs and I'm positive that you're power is at the point that it was at when you killed Serape, even if it was by accident. Don't doubt yourself. I know you can do this." He let go of her shoulders. "Besides, Frig has become more and more secretive. Don't you think that Frig is planning something against us at this very moment?"

Arata sighed. "Alright, alright; I get it." She said. "Why don't we try to just run? Wouldn't that me easier?"

Katsu shook his head. "No." he said. "That's why I've been analyzing the ship. The pods are too well protected; they must have had someone try that in the past. Plus, Frig has probably tried to keep a close eye on us. We have to be discreet about this if we want it to work. We can't talk about this on the ship. Only on planet missions we have."

Arata nodded. "You're right." She said. "But we have to have a plan incase this doesn't work. If we fail at this, and are killed in the process, then we need to have a plan. I'm not going to have Natsuki pay for mistakes that I have made in my past."

Katsu nodded. "I agree." He said. "We'd have to send her away before we're killed and then find out a way to blow up the ship. That way, he can't try to capture her again." Katsu had a look of thought on his face. "But where would we send her?"

Natsuki watched Arata and Katsu talk. She hated being left out. Call her a reincarnation of her mother, but she couldn't sit still. She got up and walked over to Arata's side and pulled on her mother's spandex, causing Arata to look down to her daughter.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Arata asked.

"What about that place you always talked about when I was littler?" Natsuki offered. "You know, the one with the man named Gohan or something?"

Arata's eyes widened. "Why did I think of that!" she exclaimed. She picked up Natsuki and kissed her forehead. "You, sweetheart, are a genius."

Natsuki giggled and smiled while cuddling into her mother's chest. Katsu just looked confused. "What is she talking about?" he asked.

Arata smiled. "She's talking about Earth, where I was born and where my brother, Gohan, lives." She explained.

Katsu nodded. "Let's get back before Frig suspects anything." He said.

Arata nodded and put Natsuki down. "Go to the pods, we'll meet you there in a second." She said. Once Natsuki was out of view, Arata turned back to Katsu. "Thank-you for thinking of Natsuki. I means a lot to me."

Katsu blushed slightly. "N-No problem." He stuttered. Arata smiled slightly before kissing his cheek.

"Let's go." Arata said.

**A.N.(PLEASE READ): As said last time (and will be said many times from now), I have a poll up on whether or not I should have an AU where Arata is saved. I've already had two votes saying "Yes". For those who can't (or just don't want to) vote on the poll, just pick one of the four below and tell me in a review (those who have not voted):**

**Yes - should escape when Gohan jumps in to save Dende**

**Yes - should not be sent away from Namek and be rescued by Vegeta**

**No - This story doesn't interest me**

**No - This story isn't necessary**

**There's a little romance brewing between Arata and Katsu. What do you think of "the revolution"? Do you think it will work?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, send it in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**A.N.: Welcome to the last chapter of Different Upbringing Book 1.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Summary - Son Arata is Goku's and ChiChi's daughter and Gohan's twin sister. When Arata is taken 2 years before the death of Raditz, she is kidnapped and brought to work for the Planet Trade Organization. This is the story of Arata's pain and torcher that she goes through over 16 years.

Different Upbringing

By: Givihe

Chapter 18/Epilogue

-End of the Beginning-

The trio returned to Frig's ship and headed towards the infirmary as usual. But this time, there was something wrong. Merle wasn't there. Natsuki ran in, looking around franticly before turning to face Arata.

"Where is she, Mamma?" Natsuki asked. It hasn't been months after her father's death and now Merle had disappeared.

Arata held clenched fists. "I don't know." She said. "But we aren't staying here."

"Where are we going to go then?" Katsu asked.

Arata sighed and walked out only to bump into Yankule. "Is there something you needed, Yankule?" Arata asked.

Before he answered, Yankule pushed Arata back into the room and then closed the door, making sure it wouldn't open unless he commanded it. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Yankule whispered. Katsu and Arata glared at him while Natsuki hid behind Arata. "I've come to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Katsu asked in the same tone.

"Frig." Yankule said. "I'll probably get myself killed by warning you about this, but I admire you, Arata. Your strength is incredible and you deserve to leave here." He sighed. "Frig wants you gone. He'll be giving you harder missions that could possibly eliminate you. His plan with Daisuke back fired and he's figure out that you three are pissed. He wants to do something before you plan something."

"He's too late." Katsu growled under his breath. "How can we trust you? You're Frig's right hand man."

Yankule growled. "I was forced into this damn organization. They attacked my planet. Said that if I were to surrender and help out here then my people would live in peace." He growled. "That didn't happen. I've been trying to find a way to rebel ever since."

Arata placed a hand on Katsu's shoulder and nodded. "Alright." She said.

"I hope you're one step ahead of him." Yankule said.

Arata and Katsu smirked. "It's all Katsu's idea." She said. "He's been scoping out the ship for weeks. Do you know where Merle is?"

"Don't worry, she's just fine." Yankule said. "I sent her back to her home planet. This is going to get ugly and you don't need to lose anyone else."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Yankule's leg. "Thank-you." She whispered.

"Since Merle is gone, we'll head to the old quarters that Daisuke and I shared." Arata informed. "We can plan some more then. Since Frig is getting impatient, we need to move fast." Arata picked up Natsuki and walked out, heading towards the old quarters. She hadn't been there for years.

Katsu and Yankule had been talking for hours. Natsuki sat on her father's old bed, so she was told. Even though he hadn't used the bed for years, she felt closer to him somehow. Arata, on the other hand, had asked for paper when they first got into the room. After Yankule returned, Arata went to the small desk there and didn't move.

This was part of her back up plan, in case the revolution failed. Arata was writing a letter, addressed to her family back on Earth, where Natsuki would be sent if she failed. She knew Natsuki would be cared for there. Although she hadn't connected with Gohan lately (being busy as hell), she knew that he was still alive. She also knew that there was something going on there, but wasn't sure what it was. Thought, Arata knew her brother was strong enough to survive. They after all were twins.

The letter was long. There was no doubt that her family had been worried and wondered what happened. Arata explained everything that happened in her life. It was tedious work, but it was necessary. When she was done, it was many pages long.

Once she was done, Katsu and Yankule were still discussing what to do. Her eyes lingered on Katsu and how he was being there for Natsuki as much as she was trying to do while not replacing Daisuke's spot as her real father. A small smile came to her face at looking at Katsu.

_If only things were different._ Arata thought. Katsu looked up and saw her smiling and smiled in return. He had strong confidence that this would work.

Natsuki looked up to her mother to see that she was finished with the letter. She smiled before running over to her mother with something in her hand. Arata's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you holding?" she asked.

Natsuki hopped onto her mother's lap and gave it to her. "Daddy drew it. There's a note on the back, addressed to you. I didn't read it." She said.

It was a hand-drawn picture of Arata, Katsu, and even Natsuki. Arata turned it around to read the note:

_Arata,_

_You're a strong girl. Keep that in mind._

_No matter what happens, don't forget that._

_Thank-You for everything you've given me._

_Don't let Frig bring you down._

_You'll find a way back home._

_-Daisuke_

Arata smiled. "Always the optimist." She murmured.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing." Arata said. "Just your father giving me encouraging words."

"I miss him, Mamma." Natsuki said.

Arata sighed and gave her daughter a hug. "So do I, Natsuki." She said. "He would have loved to have been here to kick Frig to the side."

"Arata." Yankule called.

Arata looked up. "Yeah?" she asked.

Yankule motioned her to come over to him and Katsu. "Come over here. Katsu and I have come up with a plan." He informed.

Arata nodded, putting Natsuki down, and sat beside Katsu. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

-Frig's POV-

"Sir, it seems as if you're right." One of the men said. "The monkeys are planning something and Yankule's helping them out."

Shaking my head, his news didn't worry me. "No matter." I said. "They'll follow through with their plan and we'll be ready." The man nodded and quickly left.

_So Yankule is a traitor now, huh? Guess that doesn't surprise me._ I thought. _Hurry up Monkeys. You're plan will be your downfall._

-Regular POV-

Days passed in similar fashion with Arata and the others. Intense planning and training wherever they could fit it in. Arata and Katsu were going to be the main fighting force. Sure, Yankule was strong, but it was agreed that he wasn't going to be up front. Yankule would protect Natsuki in Arata's quarters; killing anyone who tried to get to her.

It was when they were wrapping up training, when they went on full alert. They looked at each other and nodded. There was only a small window for Yankule to get Arata to the quarters. Yankule quickly grabbed Natsuki, after saying a quick goodbye, and went to the quarters. Arata and Katsu looked at each other.

"Whatever happens, we stick together. Right?" Katsu said, sticking out his hand.

Arata's hand met his and they shook. "Right." She said.

Katsu grabbed her arm when she tried to leave. "Wait." He stopped her. "Maybe we should plant a bond. It would make fighting even easier."

"What's a bond?" Arata asked.

"It's where two people can communicate with each other telepathically." Katsu explained quickly. "All I have to do is push into her mind. It'll only take a second."

Arata nodded. "Alright." She said. Within seconds, she felt a pressure on her mind. And just as fast as it started, it ended.

**Can you hear me?**

Arata jumped in fright and heard a deep chuckle in her mind. **Jeez, you didn't have to startle me to death.**

** Sorry.**

** No problem. Let's get this over with.**

** Arata,**

** What?**

"Be careful." Katsu whispered before he lightly brushed his lips across Arata's.

Arata, started at first, blushed deeply before lightly kissing him back. "I will." She whispered once she pulled away. "We're in this together."

Katsu and Arata left the training room just as Frig was coming down the hallway. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the backstabbing monkeys." He said.

"You were the first to backstab, Frig." Katsu growled. "You did this to yourself when you murdered Daisuke. He didn't nothing wrong. He was only protecting a little girl. His daughter at that."

Frig had a look of mock-sadness on his face. "You accuse me of murder." He said.

Arata growled and got into a stance. "Cut the act, Frig!" she growled. "I've been waiting for this moment for years. You're going to pay for what you've done to me and Daisuke. You've put us through hell, now it's my turn to put you in hell."

Frig laughed. "I'd love to see you try, girl." He said.

"Oh, don't play that damn as game with me, Frig." Arata argued. Frig's eyebrows raised as her power was growing. "I've been kidnapped, behavioral adjusted, beaten countless times, been forced to get pregnant, and then lost someone I've really cared about. I've been kept away from my family for 15 years. No one may be here to save me, but I'm going to kick your ass even if it means that I end up dying."

Frig was growing angrier and angrier. Arata couldn't help but smirk at him. "Did my words finally get a hold of you?" she asked. "You would think that ever since I killed Serape, that you'd be smart and watch me, but you didn't. I know because I was prepared for it. And that defending you stunt when Katsu arrived; that wasn't for you. That was because Katsu was driving me up the wall and was pissing me off."

"You ungratefully little bitch." Frig yelled.

Arata chuckled. **You know, for the first time in years I finally see the resemblance between him and Frieza.**

Katsu chuckled through the bond. **Now that you mention it, you're right.**

"Sir!" a voice yelled.

Katsu and Arata turned around to see another one of Frig's men carrying something over his shoulder. Arata froze as the "something", which was really a body, was thrown to the ground; it was Yankule. "Yankule is taken care of." He said.

"That's it." Arata growled. "This is the last time I'm going to watch you murder someone, Frig. THIS IS OVER!"

-Earth-

-Gohan's POV-

While training in the woods of Mount Pazu when Mom wasn't paying attention, I felt something. Intense anger, but it wasn't from me. My eyebrows furrowed. I hadn't felt anything like this since I was a kid and it was from…

"Arata." I breathed out as my fit hit through the tree in front of me by accident.

Vegeta had said something about a bond between Arata and I, but I hadn't been able to connect with her. He said that I still blamed myself. He also said that Arata had connected with me though. Did that mean that she forgave me?

Why would such anger be radiating from her, stronger enough to come to me?

"Please be alright, Arata." I whispered.

-Other World-

-Goku's POV-

"Well, this sure is interesting." King Kai said.

"What?" I asked, coming over to him.

King Kai looked at is he were in thought. "Did you say that your daughter was missing?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, worried. "Is she alright?"

"More like angry like a badger." King Kai said before laughing at his joke.

"King Kai, this isn't a time for jokes." I whined.

"Huh, you people have no sense of humor these days." King Kai grumbled. "Anyway, I found her. She's on Frig's ship."

"Who's Frig?" I asked confused.

"Frieza's son." King Kai answered. "It's where she's been for the past 6 years after Namek. There's about to be a fight on the ship, started by your very own daughter and her friend."

I tensed. "Be careful, Arata." I whispered.

Fin.

**A.N.: This is the end of Book 1. Hope you enjoyed this journey. I already have some of the chapters completed for the second book and post it either tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday. It's called Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship.**

**The poll is now officially closed!**

**The AU of this series (I don't know when I'll post it) will have Vegeta rescuing Arata while she is still on Namek. Be warned there will be changes in the AU. If you want anything to appear in the AU, let me know. I haven't really planned anything with it, so I'm open to ALL possibilities. Don't be shy!**


	20. Exerts from Different Upbringing Book 2

**A.N.: To those of you who can't wait for the sequel, I have a sneak peak to Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship. Enjoy and tell me what you think! These are only exerts from different chapters I already have written.**

Exert from Prologue

Gohan finished reading the letter with barely any volume in his voice. ChiChi was speechless herself. Gohan collapsed next to his mother with the note in one hand and his head in the other.

"Oh my." ChiChi said softly with tears in her eyes. "My little girl."

Gohan sighed, anger creeping into his mind again. ChiChi noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I wasn't already injured, I'd take my anger out on the androids." He said angrily.

ChiChi frowned, but felt similar hatred in her mind and heart. "You know that wouldn't solve much but get you hurt all over again or even killed." She said softly.

"Mamma always said that pain makes you stronger." A young voice said. Both ChiChi's and Gohan's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. "Though she never let me fight hard enough to make that kind of pain."

ChiChi's eyes watered again. "A young girl like yourself shouldn't be put in that situation." She said as she walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her. "Your mother was far too young when she was taken."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You know my Mamma?" she asked.

"A little." Gohan spoke up.

"May I ask who you are?" Natsuki asked.

ChiChi smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that Arata kept her manners." She said aloud. "My name is ChiChi, your grandmother, and that's Gohan, your uncle."

Natsuki's guard immediately left her mind as a smile etched onto her face. "Mamma told me stories about you." She said.

Gohan smiled slightly. _Natsuki does remind me Arata._ He thought sadly.

ChiChi smiled widely and grabbed the young girl in a tight hug. Gohan smiled slightly but hung back. _Mom hasn't been like this for years._ Gohan thought.

Natsuki looked over at Gohan while in her grandmother's embrace. She noted the sadness in his eyes and facial expression. Carefully slipping out of her grandmother's embrace, Natsuki made her way to her uncle, whom hadn't noticed her yet.

Gohan looked down at the feel of contact. The little girl's arms were wrapped around his leg while her head dug into his leg as well. A small smile etched onto his face.

"Mamma told me what happened before she was taken." Natsuki started as Gohan knelt down next to her. "She knew you'd be stubborn about this."

"She did now?" Gohan said, smiling still. Secretly he was enjoying being around her with so little time.

Natsuki looked into Gohan's eyes before hitting him upside the head. ChiChi chuckled from behind. "Mamma told me to do that if you were still being stubborn." She said.

"Definitely your mother's daughter." Gohan muttered while rubbing the back of his head before smiling at her. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Natsuki asked cautiously.

"Listen, if I knew my sister at all before she was taken, I have a feeling I know your personality. I know that you're sad about your mother-" Gohan started before being cut off.

"-and Katsu." Natsuki said stubbornly while looking at the ground.

"What?" Gohan and ChiChi asked at the same time.

"Katsu." Natsuki said defiantly. "Mamma would deny it, but Katsu was Mamma's boyfriend."

ChiChi smiled slightly and nodded for Gohan to continue. "Alright." He said. "I know that you're sad about your mother and Katsu, but you can't hold onto it." Gohan knelt in front of Natsuki. "What you can do is use their sacrifices to your advantage to become stronger."

"But why would I need to get stronger?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Gohan sighed while standing up. Before answer, he patted Natsuki's head. "You'll understand soon." He said before walking off. "Make sure she gets something to eat Mom." ChiChi nodded.

_Oh Gohan. You're as blind as ever. _ChiChi thought as she watched her son walk to his room. _This is your chance to make it up to your sister._ ChiChi shook her head and led Natsuki to the kitchen.

* * *

Exert from Chapter 1

Gohan smiled and nodded as he walked up to the front door with Natsuki behind him. Once reaching the door, Gohan knocked on the door. Natsuki, a little nervous, hid behind Gohan's leg and clutched his ripped pant leg. Gohan looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Don't worry, they're really nice." He said.

The door opened to reveal a woman with blue hair tied back into a low ponytail. Upon noticing Gohan standing there, she smiled. "Well, Gohan, isn't this a surprise. You're hurt!" She said. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, the blue haired woman looked down at where Natsuki was hiding behind Gohan's leg. A gentle smile greeted Natsuki. "And who's this? I hope she isn't your daughter Gohan. You're far too young to be having children."

Gohan smiled sadly. "No, but you're close enough. Don't worry, I'll explain." He said. "This is Bulma."

Natsuki nervously came out from behind Gohan's pant leg and curtsied. "N-Nice to meet you, Ms. Bulma." She greeted formally out of habit.

Bulma chuckled. "Ms. Bulma? I haven't heard that for years." She said. "No matter. It seems like you're both hurt."

Gohan shrugged then grimaced in pain. "We ran into the androids on the way here." He said.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "And you let a young girl fight?" she asked strictly.

"He didn't want me to. I just jumped in so he wouldn't be killed." Natsuki defended him quickly.

Bulma looked at her and sighed. "Alright. Come in and I'll get you two fixed up while you, Gohan, explain." She said, Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his head in the similar Son fashion. "Trunks! We have company!"

As Natsuki followed Bulma and Gohan inside the once big house, Natsuki saw a young boy with lavender hair to his cheek bones come down the hallway. The young boy stopped when he saw Gohan and Natsuki. His eyes landed on Gohan immediately; he smiled.

"Gohan!" he yelled jumping into Gohan's arms.

Gohan chuckled in enjoyment and pain at the same time. "Easy there Trunks, I'm a little sore." He said.

Gohan placed Trunks down the best he could. When he did so, Trunks noticed Natsuki standing there. His eyes looked transfixed on her. Trunks quickly turned away, a blush on his cheeks before trying to run off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, young man." Bulma said strictly. She held Trunks' shoulder as he turned him around. "This is my son, Trunks."

Natsuki blushed as well and curtsied. "Nice to meet you." She said while looking down.

* * *

Exert from Chapter 1

Trunks and Natsuki stayed in silence looking at the happy faces in the picture. They didn't bother to hear the footsteps coming their way. "Looking at pictures are we?" Gohan's voice said.

Natsuki turned again to see Gohan coming their way; she smiled. "Uncle Gohan." She said before he picked her up. "Do you know everyone in this picture?"

Gohan chuckled. "Yep." He said. "Let's see. This was Bulma's last birthday party before the androids arrived." Gohan pointed to a man on the far side away from the main group. "That would be Vegeta, your father Trunks. Way over here would be Tien and Chiatsu. Next to them there's Yamcha and Puar. You both know Bulma, ChiChi, and I. The short one is Krillin. The one person that isn't there, besides my sister, is my father, Goku. That would be your grandfather, Natsuki."

"Who and where is your sister, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan sighed slightly. "My sister's name is-well was-Arata and at this point of time she's still missing." He said.

"How about now?" Trunks asked again.

"Dead." Gohan and Natsuki said at the same time.

Trunks stayed silent. "She was my Mamma." Natsuki informed proudly.

"Arata?" Trunks questioned.

Natsuki nodded before yawning. Gohan smiled while looking at Natsuki's tired face. "I think it's time to take you home." Gohan informed. "You've had a long day."

Natsuki only nodded and dug her head into her Gohan's chest. Gohan walked towards the living room again with Trunks following. Bulma was sitting on the couch looking at the note in sadness.

"Bulma." Gohan said.

Bulma looked up and smiled sadly. "Oh there you are." She said.

"I'm going to take Natsuki home." Gohan informed. "You can see that she's tired."

Bulma smiled slightly. "I wouldn't blame her." She said. "Alright. Be careful and don't be a stranger, Gohan."

* * *

Exert from Chapter 2

Bulma stepped into her son's eye sight. "Young man, what have I told you?" she snapped. "You aren't supposed to be fighting so close to the time that you're supposed to travel into the past."

Trunks sighed. "Sorry Mother." He said.

Natsuki looked confused. "Go into the past?" she questioned. "The time machine is finished?"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been around lately." Bulma realized, a smile forming on her face. "It sure is finished. Finished it just yesterday."

"You finished it!" Natsuki exclaimed with a smile. "Can you show me?"

Bulma nodded before looking towards Trunks. "At least someone appreciates my work." She teased Trunks, who just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"It's not that he doesn't appreciate it, he just finds it boring since he's a guy." Natsuki joked.

"That's not true." Trunks argued.

"Sure." Bulma and Natsuki coursed before bursting into laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Natsuki looked at Bulma. "Enough teasing on Trunks' expense." Natsuki said.

* * *

Exert from Chapter 2

"Grandma, I'm home." Natsuki said softly.

ChiChi came around the corner, worry and anger etching her features. "Where in the world have you been, young lady?" she yelled. Videl came out and smiled sympathetically.

"S-Sorry, Grandma." Natsuki said. "Trunks got into another fight with the androids and he was knocked unconscious. So, I brought him to Bulma."

ChiChi sighed. "I knew that." She said. "I meant what took you so long? I've been worried."

"Well, Bulma said that she completed the time machine for me and Trunks to travel into the past." Natsuki said as fast as possible.

_Hopefully she won't flip out. _Natsuki thought. _Please don't flip out._

"That's great." ChiChi said, immediately realizing something. "Wait, did you say "you and Trunks"?" Natsuki gave a small smile. "Natsuki, you're leaving too?"

Natsuki sighed. "Grandma, you have Videl and Pan here. It won't take too long. All Trunks and I have to do is warn Grandpa Goku of the virus and of the androids and then head back." Natsuki said quickly. "Besides, someone needs to watch over Trunks."

Videl chuckled and laid a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. "ChiChi, it'll be fine." She said. "This is Goku's granddaughter we're talking about."

ChiChi sighed and walked over to give Natsuki a hug. "You better be careful young lady." She said.

Natsuki smiled and hugged her in return. "It's Trunks you need to tell that too." She joked. "Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe you, Videl, and Pan could stay with Bulma for a while. That way you can wait for us and be the first to know. Also, if I think this out correctly from the stories you and Gohan told me, they'll probably want us to return to help with the androids in that time."

"What?" ChiChi screeched.

"Grandma, calm down." Natsuki said urgently. "Think of it this way. Trunks and I will be training around Grandpa Goku and Vegeta. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can be able to defeat the androids here."

Videl looked at Natsuki as darkness clouded Natsuki's unusually happy gaze. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded. ChiChi noticed this with widen eyes. "You want to go for a whole other reason." She stated.

"Yes." Natsuki said. "Trunks could handle this alone, and Bulma knows it."

"Well," ChiChi and Videl pressed.

**A.N.: I gave you a number of exerts that I hope you enjoy until I post the story. These exerts don't give half of the story of what will appear in this sequel. As you can probably tell, these chapters are longer than the ones you've seen in Different Upbringing Book 1 and I plan to keep it that way.**

**Thank-You for trudging along with me and please read the sequel! You'll finally see familiar characters.**

**Thank-You to all my faithful readers and reviewers.**

**Please tell me what you think of the sequel. Do you think it will meet up to your expectations? Is there anything that you didn't expect to see in this book? Is there something that you want to see in this book? Let me know!**

**Please PM me if you have any questions/suggestions; don't hesitate.**

**Sincerely, Givihe**


End file.
